Just A Kiss
by LuvinLavi
Summary: When Stiles first kissed Derek, he used the excuse that he was trying to wake the git up. But who knew a simple kiss could reveal so many secrets and feelings? Stiles didn't, and he's gonna learn it the hard way.
1. It was Just a Kiss

What if?

I apologize ahead of time if a story like this has already been written… But still give this story a shot! I worked really hard, and I can't wait to hear what you all will think!

Stiles helped the quite larger man named Derek through the doors of the vet and got him to sit. "Oh my god, where the hell is Scott with that damn bullet!" Stiles felt like ripping the hair straight out of his scalp this very instant, maybe taking so much adderall wasn't such a good idea. Scott hadn't returned with the bullet yet and Derek was looking worse for wear by the minute. His skin was a sickly shade of white that Stiles had never seen before. His eyes were dark, and he looked as if he'd aged 3 years in just a couple of hours. So why the hell did Stiles think of him he was still attractive! No! Now was not the time to be worrying about his hormonal issues or the fact that he hade just thought of Derek Hale as hot. "Oh my god your gonna die and I'm gonna have to hide your body. Then I'll be considered a criminal and my dad will have to disown me, I'll end up hobo…" As Stiles continued his idiotic rant and constant pacing around the room, Derek began to work on removing his shirt. He threw the black t to the ground and continued to be fascinated by Stiles antics. The teen could be quite cute at times. The grin Derek once wore hade now been replaced by a frown… Now was not the time to be cute.

"Stiles" No response. "Stiles!" Still nothing. "IDIOT SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!" Stiles constant pacing came to a halt and he quickly glued his mouth shut. Derek inhaled deeply while whipping the sweat off his face. He hade decided that if the bullet didn't kill him, Stiles would be the one finish the job. "I'm not gonna die"

"But-"

"There's another way" Derek got up from his seat and slowly made his way to the shelves on the side of the room where he found exactly what he was looking for. Derek flipped the switch and watched the hand held saw roar to life. The look on Stiles face would have been hilarious if Derek weren't completely and utterly serious about this. Derek took the saw off and placed it on the operating table separating himself from the teen, then resumed what he'd hade been trying to say. "You'll cut my arm off." Stiles looked horrified by the idea, but Derek couldn't care right now. Derek then began rapping a string just a little bellow his shoulder to aid in stopping the blood flow.

Stiles stared at the werewolf flabberghasted. If he had heard right, Derek wanted him to saw off his arm! No, No way in hell! There was no way he could do it!

"Oh my god! What if you bleed to death?" Derek replied with an animalistic glare.

"It will heal if it works." Stiles was just about ready to throw up the burrito he hade for dinner.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this…" Stiles really didn't want to be the one to cut of Derek Hale's arm. I mean all those sexy biceps and Triceps would go to waste! No he was not thinking about Derek Hale's arms!

"Why not!" Derek's voice sounded more agrivated then usual. Stiles could think of many reasons but right now wasn't the time to piss Derek off even more than he already hade. So he just pointed out 3 obvious answers.

"Well because of the cutting through the flesh and the sawing of the bone AND ESPECIALLY THE BLOOD!" Derek could hear the teens heart rate spike at the mention of blood. So he decided to tease the teen a little.

"What, you faint at the sight of blood?"

"No! But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Okay. How bout' this. It's either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head!" Derek showed Stiles his teeth at the mention of cutting off his head.

"You know I'm soo not buying your empty threats anymore-" That was it! Derek couldn't take it anymore, he reached out for Stiles shirt and dragged the upper half of his body over the table with his good arm to look him straight into his eyes. Derek realized Stiles heart beat suddenly jump at the closeness of the two. He would have laughed if his life weren't in jeopredy! The teen just meer inches away from Derek's face began sputtering out random things about how'd he do it. Derek would have laughed if not for the strong urge to spit out what had been slowly climbing up his throat all this time. It took all of his strength to lean over the edge of the operating table and let it ALL out.

"Holly, god what the hell was that?" At this point Stiles was tempted to throw up right on top of whatever it was that Derek hade just let out. It couldn't have been blood, no it was to black for that.

"Now! You gotta do it now!" Derek said in between pants. Stiles looked at Derek than at the saw. If this was the only way to keep Derek alive he'd suck it up and do it! Even if the older man continuously threatned him, he really wanted him to live! Stiles reached at and took the saw in his hands then placed a little bellow the string that was clinging to Derek's arm.

"Oh god here we go-"

"Stiles!" Stiles jumped at the sound of Scott's voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles looked down at his hands and removed the saw from Derek's arm. He took a deep breath in, forcing the bile in his throat back down. He wanted to cry so badly right now…

"Man, you just saved me from loads of nightmares!"

"Did you get it?" Derek asked quietly. He seemed so week leaning on the table for support. Stiles decided that he'd take an angry but strong and healthy Derek over a quiet sick and weak Derek any day. Scott began fumbling through his pockets then he finally revealed a gold cased bullet. Derek and Scott could probably hear the others heart skip a beat. Stiles didn't care about the emberassment he would face later, he was just happy that Derek would come out of this ordeal with his arm intact.

Derek took the bullet from Scott and brought it up to his face as if inspecting to see if Scott had brought the right bullet.

"What are you going to do with it?" Even in situations like these, Stiles could do very little to quench his curiousity.

"Im gonna…" Derek began then suddenly started to sway from left to right before the bullet slipped through his fingers and he went plummeting to the ground.

"Derek? Derek come on wake up!" Stiles began slapping the man in his face non stop, his heart jumping around like crazy. Derek was gonna die! He hadn't told him of his feelings yet, even though he wasn't so sure of them himself. "He's not waking up!" Stiles called out to Scott. "I think his dieing, I think he's dead!"

"Hold on!" Scott yelled back. Stiles knew his panicking wasn't helping Scott reach the bullet, but what else was he supposed to do? The man he thought he hated but now didn't was lieing unconscious right underneath him DIEING! Scott's screams of "I GOT IT I GOT IT!" Is what had snapped Stiles out of his daze…

"Please don't kill me for this…" Stiles brought his face right up to Derek's and did the unthinkable (or in his case the thinkable). Stiles Stalinski KISSED THE Derek Hale. It was a quick kiss just a sudden touch of their lips but it caused sparks to fly through out the room. Less then a second latter Derek's eyes opened.

"Give me." Scott clearly knowing what it was he wanted handed Derek the bullet for the second time. With Stiles and Scott's help Derek was able to stand over the table with bullet in hand. As Derek began his work on saving his own life, Stiles reminisded about the kiss. His hands unconsciously reached out to touch his lips. Derek's lips were soft and tasted like fresh peppermint. Stiles really wanted more but was sadly interrupted by Derek's pained cry's and the fact that he almost got trampled by the same man he hade been thinking about all day.

Derek found himself back on the ground as he thrashed around screaming in pure agony. Scott and Stiles was mesmerized at the site of the wound healing itself.

"That was awesome!" Stiles yelled with his signature grin plastered on his face.

"Are you okay?" A some what concerned Scott asked.

"Other than the agonizing pain…"

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign." Stiles said. Derek gave him a glare in return. He knew what Stiles was trying to do. He was trying to use humour to cover up what he did to wake him up. Derek wasn't going to complain or anything. He would have continued kissing the boy if not for his life being in danger. Derek didn't understand why, but the entire time he was unconscious all he could think about was a goofy and cute Stiles. For the billionth time in his life Derek was completely and utterly confused.

Derek hade been pretty much ignoring Scott's annoying rant until he said he would tell the god damn Argents everything he knew.

"You think their gonna help you?" Scott was un-doubtely a complete and utter fool at times. They hade already shot him once! And if they hade the chance he knew they'd do it again.

"They sure as hell are a lot nicer than you!"

" If that's what you think, then let me show you something." Derek reached for his own shirt and jacket as he began to lead Scott through the corridor, Stiles not to far behind. He then suddenly stopped as Scott continued forward to preoccupied with his own thoughts to realize Derek's newest action. Derek moved closer to the now terrified Stiles. He wanted to laugh at how fast Stiles heart rate went up from him just being close to the teen.

Stiles froze in fear of what was going to happen next. Derek deffinately remembered the kiss and was for sure gonna kill him. Stiles could feel Derek breathing against his neck, slowly making his way up to his ears teasing the poor boy. Stiles could even smell the fresh peppermint just rolling out of his mouth. He wondered if he made out with Derek, if his breath would smell like peppermint afterwards? Stiles was yanked out of his fantasy by the sound of Derek's voice.

"We'll continue what you started latter…" Derek whispered into the teen's ears with a husky tone. Derek's "sex" voice had rendered Stiles completely immobile. He couldn't move, talk or even breath! Why was it that of all people it was DEREK HALE who was able to get such an embarrassing reaction out of him! It wasn't fair!

Derek turned his back on the stunned boy and began walking toward his car grinning at the reaction he got out of the boy. He didn't need to turn to know what was going through the teen's head. His heart rate was dancing like crazy and the sent of arousal was just rolling off of him like steam. Yes, they would continue this discussion on a latter date. Derek laughed as he got into his car ignoring Scott's questionable gazes.

It was the roaring start of the cars engine that snapped Stiles out of his euriphia. As the car drove by Stiles could easily see Derek wink at him seductively. Stiles couldn't believe what he was bout to say.

"That was so sexy…"

The End

Hope you all loved it. It wasn't exactly like the episode, but I did try! Please RnR, cause if I get enough reders who want more, I may just continue this story.

Luv

LuvinLavi


	2. Separate thoughts

I will apologize ahead of time for any spelling or grammar errors. I'm using mac Word and I have honest to god never been this confused in my entire life! Hope you enjoy!

Stiles resumed his awkward staring at his pale ceiling, but it wasn't helping him sort things in his mind what so ever. He was actually starting to believe that it was doing the exact opposite. He wasn't exactly agitated with his uncharacteristic behavior and thoughts. I mean _kissing the_ Derek Hale would do that to any average and hormonal crazy teens so Stiles gave up and simply resumed his frustrating thoughts.

"Could you even consider calling that a kiss?" Stiles thought aloud, "I mean it's not like it had much feeling behind it, I was just trying to wake him up…" Stiles fingers involuntarily made their way up to his lips to touch the very spot Derek had been not to long ago. A grin made it's way to his features and he let out a quiet hmm sound. He had really kissed Derek Hale huh?

As soon as his actions registered into his mind he imediately removed the curious hand from it's comfortable resting place with a huff. "Get your act together Stiles. You look like a broken puppy."

"But I like puppy's" A deep resonating voice mumbled from the corner of Stiles room. Stiles quickly sat up to look at the intruding vessel. He was just the slightest bit surprised that the very thing making a mess of his mind was standing casually in the corner of his room. It took all of Stiles will power to not drool or leave his mouth hanging open to long, but taking his eyes off of him was just not an option. Sadly his will power wasn't stopping him from saying anything stupid.

"I just realized… you're _hot_…" Stiles mumbled while looking at the man as though he were a peace of steak. It took Stiles a record time of 3 seconds to discover what he had just said. "Oh my god! No! I mean…" MIND BLOCK MIND BLOCK MIND BLOCK! Stiles shut his mouth for a moment and actually thought of what he was about to say. Saying whatever was on his mind had only been screwing him over. " Why are you here?" Stiles asked nervously. Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say in this situation, but he was in the middle of having none stop MIND BLOCK'S and anything would sound better than what he had said moments ago.

Stiles gasped as Derek stepped out from the dark into the moon light. The light redefined his body in so many ways. It highlighted his cheek bones and firm nose. It even made it seem as though his eyes were sparkling._ His eyes, ooo his eyes…_ Stiles thought. They looked so beautiful like two crulean pools glowing radiantly. At that very same moment those eyes had begun staring at him.

"I'm here to fulfill my promise…"

After Derek's very long speech and constant bitching at the ignorant wolf called Scott McCall, Derek had decided to returne to his safe haven, the one place he could think of his next move in peace and quiet.

Derek looked at the small town from the top of the stone perch he was crouching on. The gravel underneath his feet and the clean air with the sent of pine overwhelmed his senses. He enjoyed just coming up here to these cliffs to just clear his mind and think. He would normally come up here to just decide if his life wasn't complete and utter shit yet. He was after all being blamed for his own sister's murder and many other things. Not to mention the top fugitive in the F-ing STATE. Sadly Derek couldn't think on that subject for long. It involved Stiles… and Stiles was the last thing Derek wanted to think about. It made no sense of how one small kiss that was probably just a complete accident could be affecting him so much. It shouldn't have meant anything to him. In fact the normal Derek would wake up and beat the crap out of the teen for his idiocy. So why didn't he?

"URG!" He screamed out in frustration. None of this made any sense! How could something so stupid be clouding his thoughts this much? During his entire little field trip to the emergency center to show Scott his uncle and the cruelty of the Argents, all he had been thinking of was keeping his promise too the Aderal driven boy.

The promise… Another reason why Derek wanted to kill himself at the moment. He had told the boy that, "they would continue this later." Now that Derek thought about more, he realized it was the dumbest idea he had ever come up with in his life.

Derek changed from his crouching position to a lazy sitting one hoping that getting rid of the kinks in his body would help get rid of the many kinks in his mind. It was a dumb thought, but clearly Derek hadn't been thinking very well lately. He had basically promised a hormonal 16 (A/N: ?) year old BOY to a full out make out session!

Derek inhaled the pine sent again in hopes of forgetting everything that had conspired that night, but what came with that familiar pine sent is what confused him. Even though Derek had placed himself a safe distance from the town and had skillfully excluded the town's rancide odor's Stiles sent seemed to be mingling with the pine.

Derek, now on the alert concentrated on his hearing, looking out for any un-welcomed visitor's. He wasn't surprised when he heard nothing. Yet how could he smell the boy and only him from such a distance? Unless his mind and senses had been unconsciously looking for him! But that would just be absured!

Derek's normally dead curiousity had spiked and he really wanted to see how far his senses could reach, smelling was a simple and strong sense. It was the easiest of all the senses for a Werewolf to master. The harder one to do would be hearing, and that was exactly what Derek was going to do.

Derek moved to the very edge of the cliff far enough to allow his legs to dangle over it from the sides and began to concentrate. He meditated on Stiles voice, it's pitch, volume, bass and sound; everything around him had become nothing, all he could think of was Stiles.

Derek almost jumped for joy when he heard the slightest mumble coming from the town that belonged to none other than Stiles Stalinski. Derek pushed himself just the slightest bit more… he just wanted to be able to hear what exactly the boy was saying.

"Get your act together Stiles. You look like a broken puppy…" Derek grinned at what Stiles had said, it looked like he wasn't the only one being effected by their earlier encounter.

"Maybe now is a good time to fulfill my promise? Won't wanna keep him waiting." Derek stood at his full height and began his run to Stiles house. Once there it didn't take long for him to sneak into the house and place himself in the corner of Stiles room. For a father who was the sheriff of the town, you'd expect him to have a better security system.

"But I like puppy's…" He said with his usual smug attitude. Well this was gonna be fun.

Thanks for waiting FOREVER for this chapter. As you can see I'm gonna continue this story, and I've actually thought of half a plot! WOOHOO. Cut this chapter short cause I wrote it at 3 am and was getting tired. Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon . Hope you like

Love,

LuvinLavi


	3. Is it getting Hot in here?

**Hello all my lovely readers sorry that I am un-able to actually update regularly but believe me when I say I try! I hope to do better and even get more story's up. It's just that I hate typing! I really need one of those laptops that type out everything you say. Warning: This chapter gets a little hotter, no lemons or anything, but if you're not comfortable with reading this kind of stuff then I suggest you don't read it. ENJOY!**

**Luv **

**LuvinLavi**

Stiles heart began beating at an uncontrollable speed. All his fast paced mind could seem to concentrate on was the non existent space between himself and the werewolf above him. He could feel the heat of Derek's breath on his cheeks and smell the sent of peppermint rolling off his breath in tendrils. Oh that god damn peppermint sent, it was surely going to be the end of Stiles someday. The sent made him unconsciously lean into the well built man in front of him. Now they were to close for his mind to register the fact that there faces were slowly moving closer together like a magnet until their lips met. The kiss lasted longer than the one they shared when in the vet's equipment room. It was more intense, more _grand_ then their first one. Stiles had been enjoying the action between the two until he felt a muscle against his lower lip asking for entry into his mouth. Stiles immediately snapped out of his stupor and with all the force he could muster pushed the larger man off of him.

"What the hell!" Stiles snapped. "You can't come from 'I'm gonna rip your throat out' to 'let's have a great make out session' like that!" Stiles ended his short rant huffing and not to mention the slight tinge of rosy pink on his cheeks from the anger… Because Stiles Stalinski will never admit to Derek ever making him _blush_.

"Shut up Stiles, or I'm actually gonna rip your throat out! " Derek huffed in frustration while trying to place his hands back on Stiles hips.

"_See, See_ Derek! You can't just threaten me then expect me to turn into-" Derek's mouth swiftly shut the teen up. He didn't quite understand where the urge to do this came from, but it just seemed so right. Stiles hips were like magnets to his hands and his lithe body fit perfectly with Derek's well built form. It was all just so tempting.

Stiles couldn't believe that he was letting Derek Hale kiss him _and _grope him in places that should not be touched by other men. He couldn't believe that he even opened his mouth for Derek's tongue to enter the second time it asked. Now he was fighting a loosing battle with Derek's tongue, and for some odd reason it felt more exhilarating and frightening then when Stiles found out his best friend was a werewolf. It took longer then usual for Stiles to realize that Derek was slowly backing him up into his bed. Now most inexperienced teens would be smart enough too stop before things went too far, but not Stiles. He was way too horny, needy and cute to just be left alone now.

Stiles and Derek finally broke away for a breath of much needed air. Stiles then began fidgeting under Derek in a vain attempt to make himself more comfortable on his bed, while trying to regain his lost oxygen.

"Never knew you had it in you." The smirk on Derek's face hadn't even been slightly hidden to Stiles discomfort. It was clear that Derek wanted to see Stiles react to his words.

"I didn't do anything…" Stiles mumbled trying to hide his blush and the problem between his legs.

Derek gawked at the teen for a second completely confused by his reaction. He had been expecting a snide remark not Stiles to curl around one of his pillows and cover his face. The kid looked so damn edible though, so he had no real complaints. Derek actually found himself having to concentrate to bring his wolf under control and then he smelt it. The teen was just gushing out the sent of arousal. The quick make out session made him hot but clearly not as hot as he had made Stiles. Derek's eyes went down to look at the teens crouched legs and yup, he had a hard on. Derek's predatory senses immediately reacted to the sent and sight of a vulnerable and very aroused Stiles. There was no way ha was going to let a delectable dish like this go without a taste. Derek slowly began making his way back to the teen stalking his every twitch and movement until he was hovering over the shaking form.

"Need some help with that?" Stiles head shot up from his hiding spot under the pillow with a sudden realization of how close they were… _again_…

"Umm. No?" He responded uncertainly. 'Damn it Stiles! Why do you sound like such a flustered little chick?' He took another breath but this time responded with a little more surety. "No thank you." Stiles didn't understand how, why or when Derek's voice, his touch and oh god his kisses began turning him on, but it seemed so wrong! He tried his best to hide his face and his "predicament" behind his fluffy pillow but was stopped by Derek's cool touch. "Oh shit not again…" Stiles murmured to him self just the slightest bit aggravated with his body's reactions. It wasn't right that Stiles wanted to lean into the others calloused yet cool touch, their relationship was only death threats and snide remarks. Why make it anymore than that? Okay maybe he concentrated on the others lips to much sometimes but that didn't mean he liked him. He acted on impulse alone earlier that night not hidden desire. So why was it that his skin tingled with Derek's every caress and he was constantly being turned into jelly by those intense eyes? Stiles battle with him self was rudely interrupted by the very same voice he was complaining about just seconds ago.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked again. This time the wolf brought his face even closer to Stiles and dipped his to the right to lightly lick the shell of the others ear. He immediately felt the shudder that wracked through the younger ones body and responded with a slight chuckle and a nibble to his neck. Oh yah this kid wanted him, and he wanted this kid. Derek lowered his voice a few octaves and returned his attention to the others ears. In a raspy whisper barely audible Derek enticed the small body underneath him. "I'm positive I could do something to help…" Derek placed both oh his hands on one of the others thighs and began slowly releasing the pillow from where it once was.

Stiles couldn't suppress the shiver that wracked through his being and gulped loudly in hopes of removing the god awful lump of nerves in his throat. Oh god this was embarrassing, but deep down Stiles knew this is what he wanted. "O-o-okay…" Stiles stuttered. He then turned away from Derek's electric blue eyes in hopes of regaining some of his lost composure.

"I promise to be gentle; I actually really do like you." Derek whispered gently into the Stiles ears. He didn't understand where the second part of his sentence came from but now was not the time to worry about such things.

Stiles gasped at the end of Derek's sentence. He wasn't the only one harboring mixed feelings after all, and Derek's caresses were careful and gentle as though he really _did_ care for him. Stiles took a deep breath in and returned his gaze to Derek's. Leaning forward Stiles placed his lips on the others as a gentle kiss. With one last sigh and shudder Stiles Stalinski caved, from the hotness that was Derek Hale. "I trust you." He whispered and blushed uncontrollably. "Okay."

Derek took the okay and the slight nod as the thumbs up sign and began to move on top of the other before being rudely interrupted by the slamming of Stiles door and a very angry Mr. Stalinski.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

**Hope you liked! I'm not a lemons writer I even struggled on this chapter so you probably won't be seeing anything more graphic in this story. Hope to continue soon. Sadly I lost the book that has the chapters written out so I have to find that first.**


	4. Secrets, Secrets, Secrets

**Hello beautiful readers! I want to say that I'm suddenly really excited about this story! I'm sooo happy many of you enjoyed the last chapter! Well here's the next one! A big shout out goes to Dereksgirl24! :) And once again thanks a lot for all the reviews and Alerts! **

Stiles and Derek both jumped away from each other as though the other had been set on fire when barged his way into the room. Both had immediately created meters of space where there had once been none. Neither had ever considered the sheriff to possibly return during their ministrations. They had been so enveloped in their activities that not even Derek heard the extra heartbeat reverberating through the house hold.

Derek saying this was unexpected would be an understatement. He had been so bent on ravishing Stiles that he never even caught the new sent or the extra heartbeat. Derek may have looked calmly-shocked on the outside but in the inside he was furious. He was so _close _and this _idiot_ jumped in and ruined everything! It was more of a spontaneous plan, but a plan none the less and Sheriff Stalinski had ruined it. Derek let out a silent sigh and turned his attention to the teen not to far from his reach. Stiles had returned to his balled up and crouched form around his favorite pillow. The kid was most definitely embarrassed if not terrified; Derek could most definitely bet at least 20 dollars that the teen hadn't even told his father that he swung in another direction.

Saying Stiles was embarrassed would be an understatement. Stiles had somehow found himself staring straight at his father with a hard on and a possible murderer not faraway. With a sigh Stiles thought back to how this all began… He had been forced to help a dying Derek while waiting for Scott to find and steal the "magic bullet". Then when Derek had fainted, possibly from the pain, and neither of the teenagers knew what to do Stiles had kissed him in hopes of waking the elder up. 'A lot like a sleeping beauty…No! More like a sleeping Hottie!' Stiles thought to himself. After the whole kiss incident Stiles went back home and was then cornered by none other than the infamous Derek Hale. A kiss became a make-out session and a make-out session became groping and then the groping was on its way to becoming sex. Sadly thought Stiles, dad had caught them both in action. In the end this was all Kate's fault! If the _bitch_ hadn't shot Derek in the first place none of theses buried emotions and feeling would have surfaced and caused so much problems. With another sigh Stiles stood and stared and bravely brought his attention to his fuming father in the doorway. Oh this was not going to go well.

"Dad, this is _not_ what it looks like."

"Then _what_ is it Stiles?" A very very _very_ angry Sheriff questioned, his eyes constantly flicking between the two individuals.

"Ummm-"

"Why the hell is Derek Hale, a murderer doing in our house, no, your _room_?" Derek took this as his cue to leave the scene so he began to stand up and move away from his place on Stiles bed.

"I think it's time for me to leave…"

"You're not going anywhere _Hale_!" He hissed at the man standing in front of him. Sheriff Stalinski took his gun out of its holster and held it steadily aimed at Derek's chest not at all shaking. This man was serious… Stiles immediately took a step towards his father and began trying to reason with the furious man.

"Dad! Put the _gun_ away!" He yelled.

"Stiles there's a convict that the entire _state_ has been hunting down, and you want me to put the _gun_ down? Mr. Stalinski asked in complete disbelief. Derek examined the two individuals carefully as they fought, he really had to go or he was positive was gonna shoot him straight in the chest.

"Yah I should definitely go."

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Dad! THE GUN!"

"No Stiles! I'm not dropping the gun!" Stiles gave his father the sweetest puppy dog look he could muster in hopes of his enraged father dropping the gun.

"You're not going to shoot a man in front of me, are you?" This question seemed to have squeezed a reaction out of his father.

's gaze moved to his sons begging and pleading face with his latest retort swirling around his head nonstop. He would never let Stiles see someone get shot…_Again._ He promised his son that when he was 5, and even though Stiles would never remember the promise he would keep it. With the smallest nod Sheriff Stalinski lowered his weapon and placed it back in it's holster. If anyone looked close enough they would be able to see the small pool of tears that began to form in the elders eyes.

"I won't shoot." He mumbled in defeat. "But we're going to talk about this when _he's_ gone." He hissed. Stiles stared at his father with mouth open wide. Even though he had hopped for the best he had never imagined that his father would actually let Derek _go._ He and Scott _did_ accidentally frame and blame Derek as a murderer, so it really shocked him when his father looked away from the other man as if he wasn't there.

Not only was Stiles gaping, but so was Derek. He didn't care if it was an undignified or childish look, he was _very _confused right now. Unbeknownst to either of the Stalinski's Derek _did_ see the unshed tears well up in the elder ones eyes' trying it's hardest not to roll over its lids and trek down his face. He was most definitely as to why Mr. Stalinski's emotions suddenly changed from pure rage and anger to sadness and anguish so quickly.

"Okay…" Stiles sent Derek a 'get the hell out' look then turned his head back to his father. Without a single true exchange of words Derek got the picture and escaped the scene way he entered it. The window. Quite surprisingly the sheriff didn't even flinch at the odd exit. Instead he busied himself with staring down his son as though he were an ant. Even though Stiles was embarrassed and a _tad_ bit angry he didn't move his gaze from the form in his bedroom doorway. After a long moment of silence and stares Stiles finally spoke. "I just found out…" Stiles watched the look of confusion cross his dads face.

"What?" Stiles sighed (again) and turned away.

"I just found out that I may be gay…" Stiles mumbled. He had seen the signs but he always thought that his _love_ for Lydia would keep it all at bay. Sadly that idea hadn't worked.

"I'm not angry about that. A little confused, yes but not angry." Stiles brought his head up to stare at his father very much surprised. How could the man not be mad? He'd been hiding _everything_ from him!

"You're not?" He mumbled pathetically.

"No, but why Derek! He's a criminal Stiles! I thought I taught you better. I'm the Sheriff of this town and you let a _criminal_ into this house!" Stiles cringed and looked down to his shoes again, it seemed as though this action was becoming a new habit. Stiles had a battle going on in his head. He knew that if he told the truth to his father he would probably be even angrier, but he also was just so _tired_ of _lying_! So he said it.

"The truth is… Derek didn't kill anyone…" Silence.

"What?" Stiles gulped.

"He didn't kill anyone. Scott and I lied." Stiles kept his head down showing how shamed he was of his past actions.

"You lied? Do you know how much trouble you and Scott have caused!" He scolded; each and every sentence his voice raising. Stiles flinched away slightly; he was never really comfortable when his dad yelled. It happened so rarely that he never became accustomed to it. Yah the man would scold him for doing stupid things like sneaking out and getting drunk but he always kept his temper in check.

"I know." Stiles could hear his father's large sigh.

"Okay… We'll talk more about this later." rubbed his eyes from the exhaustion he felt creeping up on his body. "If I ask you to lie less will you even try?" Stiles looked up at his father and visibly flinched when he saw the determined gaze staring at him. Stiles was completely silent. He wasn't sure if he could keep a promise like that anymore. He was carrying a lot more secrets that wouldn't only affect him if ever released. took his sons silence as a sign and stared at the teen harder. "Your hiding _a lot_ more secrets aren't you?" Silence. He sighed. "Please?" sent a look to his son that showed that he was begging now. Silence. He sighed. "If you will, I will do the same…" This time it wasn't Stiles that looked away.

"Okay…" Stiles lied…_Again_. "Care to tell me how mom died?" He asked. He had heard this story a few times in the past but he just knew that it was a lie. He also knew that he was pushing it but it was his father's biggest and probably only secret. He really needed to know. For some odd reason he could never remember his mothers death. He could remember his favorite fairy tales when he was younger and a lot of useless things but could never remember her death. He hadn't even gotten a chance to see her before she was put in the coffin…

stared at his son, shocked. "What?" his dad asked as if he hadn't hear the question. Stile didn't maneuver around the bush on this subject; instead he nipped in the butt. And _hard_.

"You said no more lies. I want to know what really happened to my mother." Stiles may have understood that the subject of his mother was touchy, but it wasn't fair that he was the only one that didn't know what was going on. After the funeral Stiles remembered his grandparents and father talking swiftly in whispers and he over heard many gasps, but that was as far as he ever got to the truth. He never had met his other grandparents, his mother's parents.

"Well…" took a deep breath in. "She got sick on September 9th, a few days later-"

"No dad! The truth! No lies, you've been feeding me that story forever and I already know that it's a lie!" Stiles yelled frustrated. His father was turning back on his word and he _never _did that.

Stiles father stared at his son in shock. Why _now_ of all times did he want to ask this question? He turned his gaze back down at his toes debating what he was going to tell the younger one; the truth or another lie. He knew his little by had grown up and didn't have to be sheltered from everything, but _he_ wasn't ready to say it; to admit that his once perfect family wasn't that perfect. When he looked up he was shocked to see the silent tears rolling down his sons face. Stiles never cried, and he knew that. Just like any other father in this situation he broke. And let it all spill.

"Your mother was murdered." Stiles gasped stopped breathing. Now he knew why his father had said nothing for so long. Their perfect family was clearly not a perfect as it had seemed. With a sigh he continued. "I was doing a late shift in hopes of having the day off to take you and your mother out. When I got home I found you over your mother's dead body with a head injury." He visibly shivered from the memory as if seeing the scene anew. "She died instantly, a bullet straight between the eyes. The scene showed no sign of a struggle and the house showed now signs of a forced entry. Not even any finger prints could be found, all there was, was you and her body. I rushed you to the hospital after I finally got the strength to call the police." By the end of it Stiles father had made his way slowly towards his son and held him close to him. "The _bastards_ didn't even come to her funeral." He seethed.

Stiles cried into his fathers shoulder body finally becoming weak and slowly crumbling to the ground. Why couldn't he remember! It wasn't fair that he hadn't known! He must have seen the fucking killer so why couldn't he _remember!_ "Why couldn't I remember?" He mumbled to himself. His father heard and answered.

"You had a hard hit to the head. You were in the hospital for quite a while. Apparently you had mild amnesia and had completely forgotten that night. That's why I had been lying to you all the years." Stiles shivered and looked up towards his dad. The older man was clearly holding back his own tears wanting to seem strong for his son. He even tried to give Stiles a smile to lift his spirits just the slightest bit.

"You said they never came? Who are they?" He mumbled. His fathers form immediately became stiff and he could feel a wave of anger pass through him.

"Her family." He muttered clearly very angry with them. Stiles being a naturally curious person pushed a little further.

"Who was her family dad?" He whipped the tears from his eyes and cheeks and returned his attention to his father, who visibly gulped at the question.

"The Argents. Why?" Stiles gaped. No way.

**Thank you thank you thank you for reading! I left you guys at another cliffhanger! Better get used to it cause it's gonna happen a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I worked really hard on it. If there are any mistakes don't be scared to tell me! Hope to update again soon!**

**Luv**

**LuvinLavi**


	5. An expected battle

**Hello all my GREAT readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated as fast as I wanted but… life happens to continue even if I don't want it to. I'm officially tired of writing "Mr. Stalinski" all the time, so his name is now JOHN! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts I really appreciate them! Hope you Enjoy! **

**Luv**

**LuvinLavi**

Stiles lay in his bed reflecting on the night's latest events for what felt like a million years. Nothing in his life was supposed to be this confusing! He was Stile f-ing Stalinski; nothing remotely interesting was ever supposed to transpire during his life time! He couldn't get the girl he had been crushing on all his life to even acknowledge his existence! How did he come from 'holy shit my best friends a werewolf' then 'holy shit a convict/hottie/werewolf guy is gonna rip my throat out…with his teeth!' to 'holy shit I'm about to have sex with Derek Hale' then finally 'holy shit I'm an Argent'! Stiles let out a grand sigh then turned onto his side and placed his head on the hand that laid there lifeless on his pillow.

If he was Argent, should he tell anyone? Scott trusted him enough with his werewolf thing; it shouldn't be too hard to go up to his best friend and say, "You won't believe what I just found out! I'm an Argent!" He could even give Scott his trademark goofy grin. Scott was a good friend, if he could date an Argent why couldn't his best friend be one? The more he thought on the subject the more awkward his situation became. If he were an Argent, what would that make him to Allison? Would he be her cousin, uncle, nephew…_brother_! Stiles shivered at the thought. He only considered Allison as a friend, no more no less.

As Stiles continued to ponder on how Scott could react to such news, a very aggravating thought had begun to form in the darkest corners of his mind. "How would Derek react?" He murmured to himself. Once the words registered in his mucked up mind a shock rippled throughout his core causing him to flinch and recoil as though he had just been burned. It was most definitely common knowledge between the allies that Derek hated the Argents more than he _had _hated Stiles. The man had all rights to openly hate the entire family after what they had done to him. The only reason Derek even put up with Allison was because Scott had threatened to walk on the man. At the time Derek begged Stiles to roll over and die, but he needed Scott; and in order to get what he needed he had to keep Allison and I alive. If Derek knew the truth at him, then _actually_ rip his throat out with his _teeth_ there was also the possibility that he would run over Stiles with his sexy black car and laugh while doing it. He could even go as far as to sneaking into Stiles window at night and strangle him to death, forcing Stiles last sight to be this twisted look of hatred plastered onto his face. Stiles let out an audible gulp clearly fearing all of these possibilities. Not one of them being a peaceful ending where he would come out alive. Derek was known for having a short temper and Stiles revealing that he was an Argent after making out with him was bound to end in death.

"Stiles are you still awake?" Stiles was ripped from his depressing thoughts by the sound of worry laced in his father's voice; coming through the oak wood door. With a shudder Stiles regained memory of how he got in this situation. All alone in his room curled in a ball on his bed head wishing he killed himself before he let the words he had said slip out.

An hour and 30 minutes ago…

Stiles gaped. "No you're lying…" he murmured as he began shaking himself away from his father's tight grip. This couldn't be true he thought, his father had lied to him plenty of other times, why not now to?

"I'm not lying!" John assured his shaking son. John couldn't understand why Stiles was reacting this way. He had only mentioned her family name; that alone couldn't have possibly caused such a reaction.

"You've lied to me before, why not now!" Stiles spat with the full intention of hurting his father.

John gaped at his sons retort in astonishment. Just two minutes ago they were _guy _hugging and _guy_ crying on each others shoulders vowing to lie less. Yet now his son was accusing him of lying as though he were a hypocrite! "I just promised you I wouldn't lie! What's the big deal anyway, it's just a name!"

Stiles was furious. _A NAME_! It was now far more than just a name, it was life or death! "It's an important name! I could…" Stiles bit his tongue before he could say anything stupid that could possibly let out Derek and even Allison's secret.

Silence.

"What makes this ONE name more important than others Stiles? John questioned lowering his voice. Silence once again was his answer. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. He looked up to Stiles who was now a foot away from him and looking at the ground with tears threatening to pour over his eyelids. "Your hiding something from me, aren't you?" He questioned again. Without so much as a good night, Stiles got up, turned his back on his father and shut the door on his face. John hadn't even realized that they had even made their way to the hallway, yet there he was still on his knees and severely confused. With a huff of frustration he turned away from the closed door and stormed towards the kitchen. 'And they said girls were confusing', John thought in aggravation. He really needed a beer…

Back to Present.

Stiles ignored the call for him from the other side of the door terrified to face his actions. He had never fought with his father, let alone intentionally hurt him. Yah they joked around and sometimes yelled at each other, but never had they fought to the severity which they did not to long ago. He could only imagine how much it hurt to have been continually called a liar by your own son then wind up with his door in your face. Stiles winced at the realization that he had just done those things.

"Stiles I'm coming in!" John yelled through the doors.

Stiles refrained; the urge to snort at his father's _unintelligence_ in this sort of a situation it was quite obvious that his door would be locked. "My doors locked!"

"I know," came the quick response, fallowed by a very loud "_bang_". In less than a second his dad entered his room with a hammer in hand and a mangled door knob behind him. Stiles immediately shot up from his bed and looked at his father in awe and slight anger.

"You did not just hammer my door knob?" Stiles asked in disbelief. He looked at his father's slouched posture and the bottle of beer dangling loosely from his fingers. Shit, he thought. Was it possible that he pissed off his father so much that he decided to get drunk? "You're a dick Stiles…You really are…" He mumbled in disappointment.

"Yes" was his reply. John tried to make his way towards Stiles bed but failed. He then decided that the floor would be a lot more comfortable, and would take a lot less effort.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Stiles scolded his brief self loathing to the side of his mind.

"Tipsy" John mumbled.

"What"

"Tipsy. Not drunk. There's a difference." He stated confidently while pointing a _knowledgeable _finger in the boys direction. John looked towards his son with a look that clearly said he should have known already.

"You're drunk." Stiles stated once again.

"Enough about me being drunk or not; WHICH I AIN'T! Stiles we gotta talk…again."

Stiles gulped, he was truly not looking forward to talking _again_. He knew that he would most likely have to lie to his father _again_ and the thought alone was beginning to way down on him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Derek's your boyfriend and you never told me. I would have liked to scare him a little before I caught you to about to have sex." John stated while swirling the remaining liquid in his beer bottle around in a circle.

Stiles continued to gape at his father's bold statement and tried to stutter out a smart response. "D-Derek is n-not my b-boyfriend!" Fail, at a smart response he thought. John smiled.

"Then why did I catch you to sucking face?" He questioned lowering his voice to show his curiosity.

"DAD!" Stiles yelled turning away from his father, cheeks already flushed an embarrassing shade of red.

"What? Okay, maybe I'm a _little_ drunk," John slurred while placing the beer in his hand on the ground. "But I sure as hell ain't drunk enough to _not_ realize the obvious!" His comment was swiftly fallowed by silence.

"We're not boyfriends." Stiles mumbled to himself. Even when the words came out of his own mouth he couldn't believe them. In all honesty Stiles was actually hoping to one day _be_ Derek's boyfriend.

"You can talk to me. I may not be the pleasant person to be around sometimes, but I do care about you. Please Stiles, I know I've been busy but I _do_ want to talk to you." John cast his eyes down to the floor in defeat.

Stiles stared dumbfounded at his father, not really knowing what to say. All the lies he had told his father began to circulate around his head making him feel somewhat dizzy and very frustrated. Stiles smiled to his dad and said, "Well. It looks like I'm bi…or gay?" John brought his head back up to look at his son, a smile slowly making its way to his lips.

"How long have you known?"

"I'm still not entirely sure…"

"O-oh okay"

"Yah…"

"Thanks" John said. Their awkward conversation then ended. Stiles smiled and gave his dad a much needed hug.

"You're welcome."

**Thank you thank you thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you liked! Next chap should be longer if I'm not to lazy to sit down and type it all out! Anyways hope you like! I'm thinking of changing the rating of this story to M because there will most likely be a slash scene and I don't want someone getting made at me for rating it wrong sooo yah! **

**Luv**

**LuvinLavi!**


	6. For once telling the truth

**Thanks to all the ALERTS and REVIEWS! I really appreciate it so here's a gift! Cyber Cookies! Hope you like! **

Stiles rolled over in his bed in an attempt to ignore the sound blaring out of his overused alarm clock. Stiles had always hated having to wake up at 6:30 five days a week. Sometimes his body wouldn't listen to the annoying wakeup call and instead leave him lying in bed for another hour; causing him to be late. Stiles really needed one of those days, especially after a weekend as emotional as the one he had just finished. With a loud huff Stiles took all the strength he could possibly muster, rolled over and slammed his hands down on the once blaring instrument.

"STILES! ARE YOU UP!" John yelled from down the stairs. The scent of fresh bacon and eggs could be smelt from the cracks of Stiles bedroom door, causing Stiles stomach to let out a loud growl of approval.

"I AM NOW!" He yelled out in return. With a groan Stiles let his feet touch the ground, then used his remaining strength to stand and make his way to his wardrobe. He then began diving through his piles and piles of t-shirts and jeans before finally deciding on a pair of gray khakis a black v-neck that showed off his neck and a gray jacket. After a long and hard inspection Stiles gave his outfit the thumbs up and made his way down stairs.

"How'd you sleep?" John questioned once finally decided to make his way into the kitchen. He reached for a dish as the bacon and eggs popping and sizzling diminished to a slight popping sound. After sharing out breakfast for two, John made his way to the small kitchen table where a very grumpy and tired Stiles complained about mornings. "Hope this can cheer you up a little." John smiled.

"Thanks" Stiles mumbled as he reached for his plate and the fork beside it. After stuffing with 4 pieces of bacon an egg and a piece of toast did Stiles decide it was fit to talk. "You're usually at work by now." John stopped his pleasant eating to look up towards Stiles. He placed his fork down on his half eaten place and folded his hands together. Stiles took in a deep breath prepared for anything that his father could possibly say. John only ever used the intertwining fingers _thing_ when he was about to say something very important. After 30 seconds of complete silence the tension became unbearable and Stiles felt himself unconsciously leaning towards his dad in anticipation of the answer.

"I took a sick day." Stiles dropped his fork down on his plate causing a loud clank sound to reverberate through the room.

"You did what!" Stiles snapped in astonishment. John Stalinski this small town had never even _heard_ of the meaning of a sick day. When he got the stomach flu he, still dragged himself on paroles, even through up at every other corner so that he could go on. Even when Stiles was small he would never allow him to stay home sick. Not one day in his life had he been capable of tricking his father into letting him stay home. In extreme measures he would have to climb in his car drive down the street then turn back around after his dad left. He would then have to fake his dad's voice and inform the school office why he wouldn't be in his classes.

"Yes Stiles I took a sick day!" John replied with annoyance clearly laced throughout his voice.

"But you never take sick days! _Why _now?" Stiles asked completely stumped and confused with this seemingly harmless event.

"Cause I believe I deserve one" Stiles resumed staring at his father dumbfounded before a pleasant grin emerged on his face. He leaned over the table and gave his father a nice pat on the back before finishing his food.

"Good job. You deserve one." The rest of their meal was enjoyed in a pleasant silence. Stiles brought his dishes to the sink grabbed his things and reached for his keys, planning to head out early and beat morning traffic.

"Hey Stiles." John asked

"Yes dad" He replied.

"After school want to go out and spend some time with your old man?" There was slight hint of nervousness in John's voice, as though he were afraid Stiles would turn the offer down. Maybe he had made his son _to_ accustomed to nights and afternoons alone without his father there.

Stiles turned to his father and gave him a reassuring smile." That would be nice." Without another word Stiles double checked his things and made his way to his baby.

The drive to his school was uneventful and overall quite boring. He listened to his usual cd and sang along to his favorite songs while trying to text Scott at the same time. He hadn't even felt the time go by until he pulled into the student parking area. As his Jeep engine was cut off and came to a halt, Stiles grabbed his books and bag from the empty passenger seat in one swift move. He climbed out the Jeep locked its doors then yanked on the worn handles a second time to assure that it was secure. It was a complete coincidence that he saw Scott making his towards him through the reflection of the car's rear-view mirrors, he didn't even jump when he felt Scott place a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Stiles," came the abnormally cheery Scott. It was only normal for a teenage guy to not be a morning person but foe some very odd reason Scott had decided to challenge that fact.

Without turning to face his excited best friend Stiles responded with a simple, "what's got you all excited?" The hand on his shoulder tightened and Stiles found himself facing Scott's goofiest grin ever straight in the face. He gave his friend a cheap smile than looked him up and down taking in his clearly picked out outfit. It wasn't that Scott never dressed well; it was just that he looked as though he had really put a lot of effort into looking HOT. Stiles could even see that Scott put a comb through his usually unruly hair.

"Well if you must know... Allison and I are going out on a lunch date..." He said the simple fact, as though it was the best thing that could possibly happen.

"That's great." Stiles mumbled. Scott's grin immediately fell at the sight of his friend's lack of interest, or better yet the lack of a snide yet humorous remark on his relationship. All of a sudden Stiles just didn't seem to be...Stiles at all. His shoulders were hunched forward and his eyes were looking at the ground intently. Something was definitely wrong; Stiles didn't know the definition for the word _silence_.

"What's wrong Stiles?" He asked. Stiles head unconsciously shot up from its sulking position to look at Scott with large puppy dog eyes. Last night Stiles had decided that hiding the truth would be both unfair and stressing so the only option would be to at least tell Scott. Yet now that he had a chance he couldn't seem to gather enough courage to tell the truth. So he did what he does best… lie.

"I'm fine."

Scott sighed, it wasn't difficult for him to know when Stiles was lying and now was one of those times. "You're not fine. It's clear that you want to tell me something."

Damn, Stiles thought. It was now of all times that Scott decided to be the observant one out of the two. Stiles was always the one that would realize something out of place, not Scott. Was he really that obvious? "Fine." He repeated through clenched teeth. Scott's eyes glowed a vibrant green for a moment then returned to its original colour. He bared his teeth towards Stiles as a demonstration of his dominance and protectively. Stiles got the point fast.

"I'll tell you after school, ok?" Scott seemed to believe this answer was reasonable and returned to normal with a slight frown of worry on his face.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Scott gave Stiles a bright smile, causing Stiles to return it with one of his own. The two began to make their way towards the building to start their dreaded school day.

"How bad can it possibly be?" (AN: The Lorax reference right there!) Scott asked not really expecting an answer. Stiles slow pace stopped for a split second before starting again.

"Yeah…"

-Last Period-

Stiles stared at the clock nervous beads of sweat rolling down his pasty complexion. Usually school would go by unbelievably slow, but the one day he wanted it school to be "normal" it didn't! Stiles had panicked and avoided Scott and Alison at lunch, he would often crash their lunch dates but today he couldn't get the guts to do it and risk Scott remembering their awkward conversation the same morning. He found himself eating with Danny and his boyfriend Jeffrey. Now he found himself sitting in last period chewing on the cap of his pen and obsessing over every second that passed, dreading the end of the day. He knew there was no real reason to feel this nervous but the constant threat of rejection from his best friend when they were already slowly drifting apart really scared him. He didn't understand or care for what his Geography teacher was lecturing them on, all he knew was that there were 3 and 27 seconds until the day was over. 'If I run fast enough and don't stop at my locker I can successfully avoid Scott.' He thought, then realised that Scott was a werewolf. One of his many benefits would be his speed and his unnatural sense of smell. 2 minutes and 15 seconds remained. Stiles constant chewing and his insistent tapping of his foot stopped; there was one way he could escape. He thought mischief flickering on his visage. Right before the end of the day the PA system came to life with a buzz and a beep.

"To all Lacrosse players, practice today has been canceled, sorry for the interruptions and have a nice day." Stiles sighed; his Lacrosse plan had been completely and utterly bombed. The bell declaring the end of the day rang causing Stiles heart to come to an abrupt stop. "Here it goes" he mumbled. He grabbed his belongings and empty notebooks, made his way to his locker then to his car. He didn't even blink or panic when he saw Scott leaning on his car waiting for his arrival. The thought of unnatural speed suddenly became quite appealing at the moment.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Scott asked, eyebrows slightly knitted together and a frown on his face. Stiles ignored the frown marring his friends' features, instead he took his time bypassing Scott and placing his things in his car. Scott's frown grew deeper as he watched his friend his friend deliberately stall the conversation. "Stiles it can't possibly be that serious, right?" Stiles sighed and turned to face Scott as he began to recount the story. He didn't even realise the pair of eyes listening in on their conversation.

"I had in interesting discussion with my dad on Saturday," Stiles began to explain the other night's events leaving out anything that had to do with Derek and their awkward beginning of a relationship. He may have been slightly ready to reveal his origins but he was most definitely not going to talk to Stiles about Derek. Stiles watched carefully as Scott looked at him with confusion al over his face. He had stopped his rant suddenly scared to let the words spill out of his mouth.

"What is it Stiles?" Scott asked. Stiles gulped once again nervous and unsure of his choice to tell Scott. He quickly swallowed the ball of nerves in his throat and very awkwardly said, "Well, he did tell me my mom's last name." Scott looked at his as though he had just grown a second head that reminded him of Elvis.

"Isn't that a good thing?" His question was swiftly fallowed by silence and a slight murmur from Stiles.

"Not if it's Argent." He mumbled. Scott sucked in a deep breath and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. He observed his friends face as if searching for a sign of him lying, but nothing came up.

"I heard you right… Right?"

"I would rather not repeat it." Stiles dropped his head back down to facing the ground, refusing to look at his friends' eyes. Scott just continued to stare at his distraught friend, mouth agape. He knew what Stiles said was true and that he hadn't heard wrong, being a werewolf kinda assured him that much, but it just didn't – couldn't make sense to him. Scott had met and spoken to the Argent family, apparently Alison had only ever had 1 aunt. There were no discussions or pictures even showing the existence of another. "I'm sorry." Stiles mumbled.

Scott visibly paled at his friends submissive acts. There was no reason for Stiles to apologise. Yah, he was now an honorary member of the family trying to kill him but it shouldn't feel guilty about it, he constantly over looked Alison's heritage. So why did Stiles ever think that he wouldn't do the same for him? Scott let loose an exasperated sigh and looked towards his friend. "You have nothing to apologise for." He stated, the sudden seriousness of his voice immediately obtaining Stiles full attention. " It's not like we can choose our families, if we could I would be a billionaires son right now ditching boarding school and drowning in hot girls that want nothing to do with Jackson." Scott finished with a smile that Stiles just had to return. The two began to laugh at the others clear lack of priorities and quite vivid imagination that was later fallowed by silence.

"So, I worried for nothing?" Stiles asked.

"Yah" Another awkward silence filled the air around the two. "Soooo, let me get this straight. Your mom was murdered by Lord only knows who, and she just so happened to be an allegedly disowned member of the Argent family that hunts werewolves for a living. That all makes _you a _Argent in the end." He made sure to add a humorous tone to his voice so that Stiles wouldn't become nervous like before.

"Yup… I guess I _am_ an honorary/disowned Argent." Stiles said with a grin, knowing that Scott was just joking around.

"_WHAT_!" Both Scott and Stiles turned their heads at the same time to see the face of a very _very _angry wolf. "Stiles" he seethed, his unnaturally long canines began to protrude out and his eyes flashed a sudden lightning blue. "Explain, _now!_"

Stiles looked towards Scott seeing the anger written all over his face. He sighed and resumed his examination of the pebble by his shoe. Oh what the hell did he do to deserve this sort of KARMA!

**Sorry for the VERY late update but life hasn't been going exactly as planned for me so I haven't had the time to sit down and enjoy writing. I'm not stopping this or anything but I may have random long periods of no updates. DO NOT FEAR! I will not leave this story behind!**

**Thanks**

** LuvinLavi **


	7. An argument you want to forget

**Sorry for the late update! I finally finished exams and my summer has finally started so I should have a lot of time to type up my chapters if I stop being lazy! Only warning is that characters are sometimes OOC I do try but I can't be perfect soooo, ENJOY! **

"Stiles explain," Derek growled becoming further enraged the longer Stiles stayed silent.

"Wow, not even a please…" Stiles chuckled silently trying his best to lighten the mood, and failing miserably. He knew his heart was beating at 220 km an hour and his attitude was probably just irritating Derek more; but he couldn't help it. When situations became to tense sarcasm and stupidity was Stiles saving grace. Sadly in this case he was starting to believe it may turn out to be the cause of his untimely death.

"_Now!_" Derek demanded breathing in and out heavily clearly trying his best to stay in control. Scott took a cautious step towards Derek blocking the enraged wolfs view of the trembling teen behind him.

"He doesn't have to explain himself to anyone; especially you." He seethed. Derek took a step towards the duo, causing the atmosphere around the small group to darken exponentially. Any viewers quickly scurried away from the scene once they saw the familiar face of the esteemed murderer Derek Hale. If Scott weren't facing a very angry wolf he would chuckle at how fast the school parking lot emptied. All that remained were teachers empty vehicles and the after school smokers that didn't give a damn about anything.

"Move Scott" The closer Derek got to the two the longer his claws became and the harder it was to hold onto his control. He felt betrayed. His _wolf _felt betrayed. Derek could practically hear it in the back of his mind whispering, '_all of them are the same, kill them all. They don't deserve your forgiveness,,, He's the same as them all, he lied, he betrayed us.'_ Derek shook his head in frustration. He honestly wanted to believe that Stiles was different but he just couldn't. He knew it was a mistake to even start acting on the feelings he had for Stiles, but he honestly never thought something like this would happen to him.

Again.

"You're not my Alpha!" Scott growled becoming more protective of his friend when Derek's anger spiked to an all new level. Before either of the wolves could react to Scott's out burst Stiles huffed angrily and threw Scott out of his way with surprising strength.

"Stop!" He yelled. "We're in public." He said slightly quitter. He shook his head in hopes of getting rid of the fuzzy feeling in his skull that was quickly turning into a migraine.

Scott seeing his friends hand snap to his head in pain caused him to forget about his anger and instead worry over the fragile human before him.

"Are you ok?" He asked quickly becoming more worried. The interruption of their dispute distracted Derek enough so he could regain the control he once lost.

"I'm fine." Stiles snapped slightly irritated that Scott was treating him as if he were a fragile doll, like Alison. "You idiots are just giving me a headache." He added in frustration.

"You're lying Stiles. Did you forget I can tell when you're lying." Scott said slightly disappointed that his friend had forgotten.

"I'm not lying! I'm _fine_." Stiles said again a little louder and more determined. Derek couldn't help but glare at the odd exchange between the two, he hated when he was ignored.

Stiles turned around to face Derek as if he had felt Derek's glare on the back of his head. "You can leave Scott." Scott paled at the idea of leaving Stiles alone with a very angry Derek.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He mumbled.

"You've had Alison waiting long enough," Stiles said ignoring Scott's confused visage. "You promised you'd meet her at her place after school; remember?" Stiles clarified.

"She can wait a little longer." Scott said determined to beat the crap out of Derek. He had always wanted to, and now seemed like a great time. Stiles couldn't say he wasn't shocked from Scott's reply, and he wasn't the only one according to Derek's face. He appreciated the sudden over whelming care for his well being but he had to talk to Derek and salvage as much of their "relationship" as he could, without holding Scott by his collar. He turned to look at Scott, determination burning through his eyes.

"Leave."

"N-"

"I said _leave_." Derek slightly blanched at Stiles tone. This was the first time that Stiles had ever raised his voice and _demanded_ that he was listened to. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Derek was slightly impressed by this new Stiles. _'It's just him showing his Argent side', _his wolf whispered in the back of his mind.

Scott gaped at Stiles completely confused as to what was going on. For some odd reason his wolf was scared of Stiles; more so the _look_ in the others eyes. Those eyes weren't filled with happiness and curiosity as usual. Instead it was replaced by indescribable power and danger that made Scott feel as though he should submit. He was terrified.

After seeing his friends' quick change of expression he smiled to him as to lighten the mood. "Derek and I are gonna talk like grown ups, ok. I promise I'll call you when I get home so you'll know I'm alive." Stiles felt as though he were Scott's girl friend trying to get him to leave him the hell alone.

"Ok" Scott said, head looking towards the ground. "Call me." Were his last words before he made a swift get away. Silence quickly fell before the two individuals; Stiles was the first to speak.

"I'm not going to apologize." He stated firmly looking straight at Derek. The glare aimed at said man quickly fell and was replaced by a frown and a slightly shaking figure. "I was hopping I wouldn't have too." Stiles let his head fall in a sign of submission.

"You're an Argent…" Derek stated slightly lost instead of his previous anger. Stiles sight remained on the ground. He swore dirt must have flown into his eyes because for some odd reason they were beginning to tear up.

"Yes-" before Stiles could say another word Derek turned around and began storming off in the direction of the forest. Clearly he hadn't driven here as usual. Stiles had expected Derek to scream, get angry maybe even threaten or go through with ripping his throat out with his teeth. He would have never thought that Derek would just turn around and storm off without giving him a chance to explain. Derek's swiftly retreating back quickly angered Stiles more than he ever would have thought. Without a second thought, Stiles ran over to the wolf completely enraged and battling tears of rejection. When he reached him he gripped his shoulder and yanked him around with strength he didn't know he had and forced Derek to face him. "You told me you wanted me to _explain_!" Derek glared at the angered teen and quickly shrugged his shoulder out from the others tight grip.

"It doesn't matter." Derek turned away again but this time ran at an inhuman speed to get away from the screaming teen behind him. He didn't trust himself around Stiles with his anger constantly fluxuating in and out of his control. If his wolf had its way Stiles would be dead for his _betrayal._ So Derek did what he thought was best. He turned his back and ran.

"You said I could EXPLAIN!" No response fallowed the teens frustration, "Derek" still nothing, "Derek PLEASE!" Once it became obvious that Derek wasn't going to reply to any of his pleads Stiles viciously whipped the tears off his face and kicked a rock across the empty parking lot. He could here the smokers giggling behind him clearly hearing the dispute, "someone's having relationship issues" they said. Stiles simply ignored them and instead wondered why he even saw this situation fit enough to cry over. He had never reacted this way with Lydia, and there was _a lot_ of rejection in that relationship. He had only been having romantic feeling for the sour wolf for 2 days…ok, since they first met. He still couldn't believe he was crying over it. Stiles looked down to his shaking hands in disgust, "I look pathetic" he said to himself. He quickly picked up what little remained of his dignity and made his way into his Jeep.

Line break (AN: How do you get that line thingy?)

Once Derek's rapid heart beat had returned to its normal tempo and his anger became nothing but a dull ache in the back of his head, he replayed all of what had just happened. Derek was so confused, the only person that he remotely began liking just had to be apart of the same family that ruined his life.

Derek began walking to his destination head down and wallowing in self pity and hatred. When he reached said destination he collapsed onto his knees and slowly made his way to the edge to think a little more. In front of him lay a beautiful view of the lake that could be found on the out skirts of the forest, along with its rocky beach. All of its beauty could be seen from an innocent cliff top slightly layered in snow; where Derek now occupied. He stretched his legs forward causing them to dangle lifelessly along the edge. He had planned to bring Stiles here to talk about what was going on between them, but now that the little _fling_ they had was none existent; it wouldn't really matter.

Line break (AN: no really, the line would be very useful right now…)

The drive back to his home was full of sniffling, ranting to ones self, sad songs and spouting every curse about men, werewolves and dogs ever known to man. Stiles just couldn't decide if he should be angry or sad. So what if he had been secretly harboring feelings for Derek since they met, it still didn't justify his reaction. He was really beginning to feel like a love struck teenage girl.

"You're crying over Derek the same way Lydia cries over Jackson." He muttered to himself smiling sadly at the realization. Stiles was so enveloped in his own self loathing that he barely realized he had reached his home. He reached for his back and belongings then made his way to his front door. "Dad I'm home." Without waiting for the expected reply Stiles grabbed the house phone on the kitchen table and locked himself in his room. He dialed Scott's number from memory and patiently waited for hi friend to answer his cell phone.

"Hey? Stiles?"

"Yah."

"You okay?" Scott yelled through the phone. Stiles chose to ignore the muffled voice of Alison in the back ground and the obvious sound of clothes being rushed back on.

"Scott it's not like I'm right there with you; you don't have to get dressed and I'm just fine." Stiles said slightly grinning at the sudden silence on Scott's end of the phone.

"You're not fine." Scott finally replied. Stiles didn't respond to the obvious answer and instead chose to ignore Scott and wait till he got the hint that Stiles wasn't going to humor him. Scott huffed loudly through the phone; he was extremely confused and frustrated. "What's going between you and Derek anyway? He seemed to hate you more than usual today."

"Have you already forgotten about him ease dropping on our private conversation?"

"No." He answered, and then it finally hit him. "Oh, shit! That explains why he would be angry." Silence fallowed awkwardly on both sides of the phone. "That still doesn't explain why he reacted that badly." Stiles sighed loudly through the phone.

"We were- well at least I _think_ we were planning on starting a relationship…" Stiles carried off awkwardly not entirely sure of how his friend would react.

"A _relationship_!" Scott's eyes bulged out of his head. It was one thing to find out your best friend was gay, or bi. It was another thing to find out that he was gay for _Derek Hale_!

"Yup" Scott took a large breath in and calmed himself down. Alison was staring at him as though he was crazy. The awkwardness of the conversation got to him and he just didn't want it to continue.

"Okay." He said. Stiles gaped on the other side of the phone. _Okay? _Okay was all his best friend could say! Stiles wasn't entirely sure if this was a good reaction or a bad one. When it came to Scott, you could never be sure.

"So you're not mad or anything?" He asked slightly self conscious.

"Nope, I just kinda hate Derek more now." Stiles smiled at Scott's reply. "Anyways I gotta go. Alison looks like she's gonna blow up if I leave her waiting any longer."

"Okay. Bye."

"See yah!" Stiles hung up with a small smile on his face. It was nice to know that his best friend was well his best friend again. Scott had really been obsessing over Alison and it was getting on his nerves. It was just nice to know that he hadn't been completely forgotten by him.

"Stiles!" John yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Wanna go out for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure!" Stiles smiled, food sounded like a great and very welcomed distraction at the moment.

"Hurry up then!" John smiled to himself. When Stiles had first entered their home he seemed _off _and John didn't like it at all. He didn't expect the food thing to work but the fact that it did made him feel quite accomplished.

"Coming!" Stiles yelled back while jumping off the bed he was once laying on. He needed to forget, just forget and leave behind everything. Feeling down and sad just wasn't Stiles thing, so he forgot; about _everything._

Line break

The bulb continued to flicker in the darkened meeting room were 6 men were seated around a circular table. "We're running out of people." A blonde haired man said in a gruff voice. His eyes were a chilling shade of grey making him look older than he actually was. He turned all his attention to a man across from him dressed in a simple black suit. The other man's green eyes seemed to glow in the darkened area and his lips tugged into a smirk.

"I'll fix it" said man spoke while standing from his seat. "It's about time I gave Beacon Hills a visit, don't you think?" He said while staring at the others faces. Most nodded their heads in agreement. "I wasn't asking for permission!" He yelled slamming his fists on the table. Two out of the remaining men visibly jumped at the man's out burst. "I'll be leaving tomorrow. Don't fuck up while I'm gone." He seethed while making his way to the exit of the room. "And for the love of God! Someone fix that damn light bulb!" He yelled before slamming the door hard. Silence reigned in between the final five individuals.

"You think he'll get them?" one asked. The first one to speak frowned at the others stupidity.

"Of course he will." He said before standing and making his way to the door as well. "He always gets what he wants." The iron door slammed shut once again.

**Hope you liked it. You may have realized that I changed Stiles character a little. I did that because in season two he seems more dominant than he was in season 1 and I like that Stiles to soooo there you have it! Thanks for reading, and I'm looking forward to a lot of feedback! **

**Luv**

**LuvinLavi**


	8. Kiss and Kiss then makeup

**YAY! Over 50 reviews! You all make me happy! The story is now taking place after the whole Alpha shebang, so yes there has been a gigantic time skip. I'll try my best to add some of season two's plot but I can't promise anything. Hope you Enjoy! BTW I'm calling Mrs Argent Anne, it's really annoying when they never actually give you real names!**

The sun shun in from Alison's thinly layered drapes waking her up with an early morning song courtesy of the birds chirping outside of her window. As she rolled over hiding from the gleaming light, her alarm clock flashed at her the numbers 7:30 am. With a groan of complete irritation she pulled herself out of her bed. All she really wanted to do was curl back up in her blanket and return to her peaceful sleep. Two nights ago they had all killed the Alpha, Derek became the new Alpha and condemned Scott to a life of werewolveism and her aunt Kate had been killed. She huffed one more time before making her way down the stairs to the kitchen. When passing the living room she could easily hear frustrated comments, so against he better judgment, she hid against the wall and listened carefully to the shushed conversation.

"Stop panicking Chris. It'll be alright, they have nothing against us." Mrs. Argent assured her husband.

"But they do!" Chris Argent hissed. "There's a new Alpha running about that _we _were supposed to deal with. Kate's dead and oh yah! There's no way that we can hide the fact that Alison knows what we do now! One of the guys has probably already informed the others. They know we're running out of people and they'll be down to collect her soon! They may even look into _her_ death!" Chris was taking staying calm as quite the challenge. There were so many things that they had been hiding from the others that he didn't even want to think about. Knowing that all the mistakes he had made in his short life were going to be revealed was too much for even him to handle. He took a deep breath in to try and calm his raving nerves. He halted his constant pacing and sat down on one of the many couches in their living room.

Alison's mother looked at her husband pitifully. She had never seen him so low as to mention _her _death since the funeral they snuck into. Her death had hurt more than Kate's and she knew the fact that he had played a part in her death burned him even more. "It's not your fault." She said firmly. She took the empty space beside her husband and held onto his shoulder tightly.

"Yes it was…" He mumbled in return, restraining the need to yell and scream. "I let Kate convince me that it was _her_ who started the Hale fire! I pointed a gun at my own sisters head based on false accusations…" A few stray tears made their way down his face, but were quickly rubbed away by his wife's soft hands.

Alison's eyes widened at the mention of another aunt that she clearly never knew about. She swore Kate was her one and only aunt.

"You never pulled the trigger." Anne stated wrapping her hands around her husbands shaking form.

"I may as well have." He mumbled. "I didn't even pull back when her son came in screaming for us to stop…" Chris placed his face in his hands and tried his best to vanish those dreadful memories. He had never once felt guilty for taking a life or threatening one, until then.

"What would Vanessa say about you wallowing in your own pool of self pity?"

"Please don't say her name." Chris begged. His wife didn't reply; she simply continued to hold him in complete and utter silence.

"We'll get through this," she said trying to reassure her self more than her husband "we always do."

Alison took the silence as a sign that their conversation was over. Aborting the mission called breakfast; Alison returned to her room in record time and dialed Scott's number. It took a while but he answered.

"Hey sugar plum! Isn't it a little bit early for you to be calling on a Saturday?" He asked in a romantic tone.

Alison huffed in milled annoyance and ignored her boy friends foolery. "Jokes aside Scott." She demanded. "We need to talk." Silence fallowed her retort to quickly be filled by Scott's serious voice.

"I'm on my way."

"No. I'm coming to you."

Line break

What was that about?" Stiles asked while trying to keep the waffle he was eating from falling out of his mouth.

"It was Alison" Stiles simply rolled his eyes in annoyance, trying his best to refrain from voicing any snide remarks about the others messed up relationship. Scott ignored Stiles reaction in favor of continuing what he was in the middle of saying. "She's on her way here right now, apparently we need to talk." Stiles grinned his signature grin.

"Is it daddy problems or relationship issues?" He mocked.

"This is serious Stiles!"

"Like werewolf serious?"

"I think." An awkward silence fell between the two. "Have you spoken to Derek about… You know?" Scott asked nervously slightly shuffling in his seat on the couch. Stiles turned to Scott face expressionless.

"No." he answered irritation ringing from his voice. "He has a lot to think about already, being the new Alpha and all." Stiles huffed; he numbly pressed pause on their forgotten video game. "Plus," he added "he needs time to think about his actions." Scott stared at his friend slightly astonished at his answer.

"You're talking about him as if he's a toddler on a time-out." Stiles snapped his head away from the glowing television screen to glare at Scott.

"He's acting like one!" He yelled. The look on Scott's face gave him a reason to feel guilty so he continued what he was saying in a more humorous manner. "Shut up. I'm trying to forget the dick head, remember." He flashed Scott his signature goofy grin in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Sometimes forgetting isn't better than forgiving" Scott replied sullenly. Stiles continued to smile at Scott even if the gesture hadn't yet been returned.

"The wise thing isn't working for you. Stick to being the self sacrificing dim witted dolt, why don't yah." Stiles joked successfully destroying their serious discussion. The two friends laughed at the others comment, reached for their appropriate remote controls and began shooting zombies like crazy. After only 2 minutes of nosily shooting moaning dead people a knock came to the door. "I'll get it!" Stiles yelled. He paused their game, jumped off the couch and made his way to the front door.

"I heard that I was acting like a child and felt I should prove you wrong." Stiles responded to Derek's ease dropping by simply slamming the door in the others face. Derek anticipating the act swiftly threw his foot in between the door and its frame. Derek looked straight into Stiles furious eyes and smirked. "Aren't you going to let us in?" Stiles continued to glare at Derek before the words had registered in his mind.

"Us?" Derek opened the door wider, making it possible for all to see a very smug looking Jackson standing to the other side of Derek. Stiles didn't like the look of power and dominance the teen was giving him at all. It made him just want to take a gun and shoot that smirk straight off the others face. "What are _you_ doing here?" Jackson smiled, showing off his sinfully white teeth to a very angry Stiles.

"I could ask the same of you. I thought you'd be stalking Lydia's bedside." Scott quickly made his way between the two before Stiles could reach for the key on the small stool beside the door to stab Jackson's eye out.

"Okay…" He announced awkwardly. "Stiles calm down." Scott whispered in his friends' direction. He had realized that Stiles had become more demanding and violent lately. He was now a larger ticking time bomb than himself! Once Scott deemed Stiles calm enough, he brought his attention over to the two others standing at his door step and frowned. "What are you doing here Jackson?" Scott repeated.

"You mean you don't sense it Scott?" Derek asked smugly. When it became obvious to everyone that Scott had no idea what Derek was saying he continued. "Jackson's one of us now." The astonished looks from the two friends caused the Alpha and his new beta to laugh loudly.

"What are you thinking!" Scott yelled straight in Derek's face. He pushed Stiles further out of his way so that he could glare at Jackson's idiotic face. "You idiot! Did Derek tell you about the hunters, the full moons and the constant urge to maim and kill!" Scott fumed. Stiles swore foam was going to start rolling out of Scott's mouth if he kept this up. He placed his hands on Scott's shoulder tightly in hopes of stopping him from jumping Jackson. Said teens smirk and smile fell quickly replaced by a frown. He carefully nudged Derek out of the way and stood face to face with Scott.

"I'm not an idiot McCall! Derek told me everything!" He seethed. "You're just jealous McCall, you now have competition." Scott shrugged away Stiles grip on his shoulders prepared to pound Jackson's face into the ground, but was rudely interrupted by the purr and halt of an engine. Everyone's attention turned to the teen walking out of her car still dressed in her pajama bottoms. Scott skipped his way to Alison smiling, seemingly forgetting about his previous spat and urges to maim and kill. Alison looked away from her purse and pecked an excited Scott on the cheek before making her way to stand by Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Derek. He simply sighed before taking a step forward. Alison and Stiles stood their ground not even flinching at the others attempt at intimidating them. Derek frowned at the sight. _'They really are Argents,'_ he thought. Derek erased all previous emotion on his face and turned to look straight at Stiles and Stiles alone. If Stiles weren't still extremely mad at the man in front of him he would've seen the others eyes soften.

"I have to talk." Alison continued to glare at him, "to Stiles." He added.

"To bad," she said. Derek didn't react to her rude tone. Ever since he had become Alpha he had gained more self-control; one of the reasons why he thought it was about time he talked to Stiles. "I have something insanely important to say to Stiles and Scott. You'll have to wait." Derek glared at the lack of his name being mentioned; Alison simply returned it. "It involves my family." She continued. Derek's eyes unconsciously drifted in Stiles direction; apparently he hadn't informed anyone else of his _predicament_.

"What's going on?" Stiles and Scott asked in unison. Alison ignored Derek and Jackson who had finally entered the house and turned her attention to Stiles and Scott.

"He's terrified." She stated.

"Hah! Your dad? Terrified?" Scott scoffed. Stiles elbowed his idiotic friend in the rib and nodded hiss head to Alison, silently telling her to continue.

"I was listening in on my parents this morning and heard some pretty interesting things." Everyone quietly moved in towards Alison in anticipation. Even Jackson slightly moved forward in interest. "He was saying that the others must have told 'him' about our predicament with Derek, and the circumstances surrounding Kate's death. He's scared I'll be recruited now that I know about the family business. I don't know who this new guy is so I can't tell you _why _my dad's do afraid of him." She walked over to the couch to sit, fallowed by Stiles and Scott on either side of her. Derek and Jackson moved slightly closer to the group but chose to stay standing.

"Is that all?" Stiles asked anxiously.

"No. He talked about another one of his sisters." Stiles visibly stiffened in his seat. "It has to be a mistake though. My only aunt was Kate and there's no one in my family named Vanessa.' Scott and Stiles sat erect in their spot on the couch not entirely sure what to say. Alison shifted slightly uncomfortably in between the two shocked teens. "What did I say?" She asked. Scott looked to Stiles than to Alison.

"Vanessa was the name of Stiles mom." Alison gasped, her hands shot up to cover her mouth in surprise.

"It must be a coincidence… Right?" She asked Stiles with large eyes. He took a deep breath in before meeting Alison's gaze.

"No." He stated. "Her name was Vanessa Argent." Alison looked as though she was about to faint so she stumbled her way to a different couch and sat with her head in her hands.

"So…" Jackson said, taking a step forward. "We found out that Stiles is Alison's long lost cousin and we have another squad of scarier and stronger hunters on their way?" Alison looked towards Jackson slightly confused.

"We?" She asked. Jackson huffed in annoyance before answering her question.

"Yes _we, _I'm whatever Scott is now." He said as if it weren't important.

"Derek!" She yelled.

"What." He too took a step forward, now hovering over Stiles hunched form on the couch. "You heard. The hunters just keep coming, meaning they're planning something. I _need_ a pack!" Alison and Scott glared at him whereas Stiles chose to remain in his own little world.

"Wow, Wait!" Jackson interjected. "I didn't say anything about joining your little_ pack_!" Derek growled and glared at Jackson's pure stupidity and selfishness. Jackson wouldn't last ten seconds with a trained Argent. He honestly had been hoping the bite would kill the teen but Karma clearly was out to get him.

"We'll talk about this later." Jackson gaped at the others complete disregard; Derek simply chose to ignore the fool. "I need to talk to Stiles."

"Huh?" Stiles mumbled; but before anyone could react Derek had already yanked Stiles over the back of the couch and began dragging him up the stairs. He turned right once he reached the top and hoped he chose the right direction to Scott's room. Once he found the correct room, he flung Stiles onto the bed and locked the door behind himself. Stiles swiftly got his bearings and leaped off the bed enraged.

"I don't want to talk." He yelled, "I gave you that option weeks ago!" Derek didn't reply to the others outburst; instead he took a step towards the angry teen while blocking his only exit. Stiles eyes widened a fire of betrayal burned brightly in his irises. Stiles grunted and tried his best to force his way through Derek unsuccessfully. "I don't want to talk." He snapped again. Derek took one more step closer to the teen before allowing his arms to reach out and embrace Stiles tightly. Stiles stiffened in his grip, then began struggling and squirming. "Let me go!"

"No." Derek said. He pulled Stiles even closer if possible. One hand drifted down to grasp Stiles waist as the other went to hold Stiles chin up. Before Stiles had the chance to utter a string of profanities, he felt Derek's lips on his own. Stiles allowed himself to melt into the others embrace before realizing what he was doing. He threw his hands up to Derek's chest and harshly pushed him away.

"No!" Stiles hissed. "You don't get to just walk in here, demand to talk then _try_ to kiss me after ignoring me for weeks!" Derek ignored the others words and instead pulled Stiles close to him again. "No no n-" Derek shut him up by placing another kiss on the teens soft lips. Even though Stiles was more receptive this time around he still came to his senses and pushed Derek away again.

"Stiles I need you to shut up for a min-"

"Well if you haven't noticed yet, shutting up isn't exactly my forte." He seethed. Derek placed the hand that was once on Stiles chin onto the back of his neck and tightened the grip he had on the others waist.

"Shut up!" He growled while forcing Stiles face closer to his.

"You jacka-" Derek swiftly closed the space between the two and shoved his tongue into Stiles open mouth, praying Stiles wouldn't chomp down on it. Stiles stood stalk still not completely certain how he should react. _Derek Hale _had just shoved- no was _shoving_ his tongue down his throat. Literally. Stiles began timidly responding to the kiss; every now and then he would graze his tongue along Derek's own. Stiles body felt like he was on fire screaming for Derek to go own. He reached up and wrapped his arms aroundDerek's neck to bring them flushed together. It was stupid, he knew it! He put on a show of anger but as soon as Derek touched him, _kissed_ him he turned into complete jelly.

Derek sensing Stiles arousal began viciously attacking the youth's mouth making it hard for Stiles to keep up. He let both his hands slip down to cup Stiles butt harshly; this caused Stiles to let out a cute yelp. After 4 minutes of intense making out and slight groping Derek pulled the flustered teen away.

"You're quiet now." The smirk on Derek's face was just pissing Stiles off, but he was to hot and bothered to do anything about it. "I'm sorry." Stiles gaped, mouth wide and eyes huge. He did not just hear those exact words come out of Derek's mouth; did he? "My wolf," Stiles glared at the excuse. Derek quickly caught on "_I _felt betrayed when I heard what you said to Scott." He looked down and away from Stiles. "At the time my more primitive side was hard to control. All I could see was red and the only words I could hear were _Argent_ and _betrayer_. By the time I had regained control it was too late. You had gone back to chasing after Lydia, and I decided to let you hate me; I thought it would make things easier."

"What changed your mind?" Stiles asked. Derek sighed and returned his gaze to Stiles.

"No matter how mad my wolf and I were of your 'betrayal', it still hurt to see you waste your time on chasing after another." Stiles eyes slightly widened at the others statement. "I know we had only just started the relationship and it doesn't make very much sense bu-" Stiles placed a finger on Derek's lips to stop him from rambling.

"You're a werewolf. Nothing is going to make sense." Derek slightly grinned at the others comment and pulled him into a chaste kiss; a simple peck on the lips. "I'm still angry." Stiles pouted. Derek smirked down at the teen and allowed one of his hands to "accidently" move to Stiles dick.

"There's always angry make up sex." He whispered; he tightened his hold on both Stiles butt and dick while dipping his head down to nip at his neck.

"I'm still mad at you. I'm not going to sleep with you." Stiles smiled as Derek pulled him in for another kiss/make out session.

Line break

"So… Derek and Stilinski huh?" Jackson asked the gaping and slightly pale Scott.

"Oh my god. I wish I hadn't heard that last part." Scott looked as though he were about to vomit. I wasn't that he had anything against gays; he just had something against his best friend being gay for_ Derek_. Jackson sniffed the open air then quickly covered his ears fallowed by Scott.

"What the hell are they doing up there! Fucking!" Jackson asked sickened by the sounds the two up stairs were making.

"What!" Alison screamed. The two suffering wolves simply ignored the others out burst while trying not to listen.

Line Break

The door bell to the Argent house rang swiftly fallowed by Chris's foot steps. "Hello?" he asked as he opened the door. He gasped and dropped the phone he was holding in his hands when he saw the figure standing outside his house. "Bruce? What could you possibly be here for?" He asked nervously. Bruce, the man causing the uncharacteristic behavior from the Argent removed his deeply tinted sunglasses, showing off his bright green eyes. They easily resembled Emerald gem stones, yet under all that beauty laid malice, hate, anger and power.

"Well Chris, a little birdie told me of Kate's death, the fact that you failed to recruit your daughter _and_ kill the Alpha not to mention," Bruce stared straight at Chris. "You failed to inform us that Vanessa had a son."

**Dun Dun Duuunnnn! TBC**

** Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed. I didn't like Stiles and Derek hating each other so I just HAD to throw them back together. YAY! Longest chapter so far! I love Reviews!**


	9. Heated discussion and a LOTR marathon

**I was so surprised when I opened my inbox and was bombarded with Alerts and Reviews! You guys make me so happy! Thanks a lot, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one!**

_Bruce stared straight at Chris. "You failed to inform us that Vanessa had a child."_ Bruce watched as the Argent paled significantly. He gave the frightened man a chilling grin before leaning forward so only his head was in the house. "And not just any child, but a son… You of all people should understand how important family is to us." It was than that Victoria chose to make an appearance and stood by her husband in the doorway.

"Hello Bruce," she spat venomously "what are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you again too." He spat, not at all appreciating the woman's disrespect for authority. He quickly replaced his frown with one of his many sinister grins and transferred his attention to the red head. "Just came to do some recruiting is all."

Victoria's frown deepened exponentially, wrinkles slightly showing on her face. "Wouldn't you usually leave the recruiting to your loyal pups?" She questioned. Bruce simply smiled and bathed in the aura of apprehension and discomfort rolling off the two parents.

"Well these recruits are a little special." He took a simple and agonizingly slow step forward immediately causing the others to take a step back. He smiled and grinned, oh how he loved his power. He leaned against their doorframe just to annoy the two and removed a picture from his pocket before taking the last step into their home. "One of them will be trained to lead us in the near future, the other," he flipped the picture around in his hand and gave the others a wicked grin. "Will be trained to be her right hand man, is Allison home?" He asked carelessly.

"No!" Victoria snapped. She fought every muscle in her body to not jump the man. She knew one day the female family figure would have to change, she would never voluntarily hand her daughter over to someone as wicked as Bruce. "She's not home."

"Well doesn't that suck," he faked a frown that quickly became a smile. "Would you happen to know if the Stilinski's are home?"

"Stay away from Vanessa's family!" Chris yelled, outraged that Bruce would even think about mentioning the innocent family. "They don't know anything! Leave them out of it. Go find your recruits some where else; they're tones of trigger happy teens around today." Bruce continued to smile through the man's outburst not at all flinching at his tone of voice.

"Well now Chris, you know we like to keep things _in_ the family as much as possible." Bruce flipped the picture in his hand so it would face the furious adults in front of him. A loud gasp came from Chris and Anne simply glared harder at Bruce. "You'll be surprised at how much this _little_ family knows." Bruce whispered. The picture was one of Derek and Scott training in the woods one day after school. Stiles was sitting on the front of his Jeep paying no attention to the two wolfed out and wrestling men in front of him. All his concentration was on his phone screen and a game of fruit ninja's. Once Bruce believed that the others had successfully received the message he returned the picture to his pocket. "Now let me ask again. Are the Stilinski's home?" Chris lowered his head an attempt to ignore Bruce's question. Of course he knew Stiles was involved with werewolves, he just chose to protect the kid by never informing the others of this new information. "I'm waiting," He drawled impatiently.

"We promised Vanessa we'd leave her family alone; so we did. We don't know if there home." Chris finally answered. Bruce huffed child like and frowned.

"Well this was a waste of time."

"Then leave" Victoria said. She made a move to shove the man out of her house, but her arm was quickly snatched away from the man's shoulder. He turned her around and forced her arm to her back. In the blink on an eye Chris was pointing an arrowhead at the man's neck. "Let go of me." She growled. Bruce said nothing as he loosened his grip on the women; he just continued to stare straight at Chris, who was still pointing the arrowhead at his neck.

"I'll be back for Allison if you don't begin training her yourselves." He said flatly while placing his sunglasses back on his face. "I promise you that." Victoria shook imaginary wrinkles away from her dress shirt as Chris pulled her closer to himself.

"Don't threaten us Bruce," she spat prepared to murder the man in front of her. "You know who's coming, and he won't think twice about killing you." Bruce halted his exit and slowly turned to face the couple with an evil grin on his face.

"Let's see then… I know Gerard is on his way; and I don't fear that retired old man any longer." No one said anything else after the final comment. Victoria shut her door and huffed while fixing her hair. Bruce was going to pay, someday.

Line break

Allison and Scoot got bored of waiting for the couple up stairs to come down and join them so they placed the movie "Avatar" in the DVD player and began to watch it curled tightly together. Jackson had decided to leave the premises when it became clear that he wasn't going to be able to talk to Derek anytime soon. The couple continued watching their movie in peace until Derek and Stiles finally made their way downstairs. Scott reached for the converter and paused it; an awkward silence fell between the two couples.

"Sooo." Scott murmured nervously. Stiles clothes were in complete disarray and Derek wasn't looking any better. He chose to ignore the two's lack of embarrassment in favor of continuing what he had been trying to say. "How did it go?" Stiles burst out laughing and Derek grinned smugly; Scott clearly didn't understand the stupidity of hi question.

"Clearly with your werewolf senses you've already _heard_ how it went." Scott and Allison both began blushing like naïve high school students as Stiles and Derek made there way to a different couch. "Who wants to watch movies till the late hours of the night?" Stiles yelled an excitement. Derek shook his head as a sign of annoyance but Scott could see the smile he was aiming at Stiles. Scott smiled at the others excitement and pulled Allison closer to his chest. It was nice having his old best friend back; the one that would smile at anything at anytime, the one that made everyone around him happy.

"Yeah." Scott said with a smile. This was nice, if only their hectic lives could stay this nice, he thought.

(One Lord of the rings extended edition later…)

Derek smiled at the sight in front of him. Scott and Allison were leaning over each other slightly dosing now that their Lord of the rings marathon had come to an end. Stiles had insisted that they watch the entire thing and its extended addition when he heard that Derek had never seen the movies. Stiles had fallen asleep on him three quarters through the last movie. For once Derek decided to be nice and allowed the boy to continue his nap till the end. Once the credits showed on the screen Derek threw a pillow at Scott to wake him up. Once Scott had stopped his unnecessary flailing and successfully woken Allison up with him he decided to talk for the first time since the marathon started.

"It's getting late so I'm taking Stiles home." Scott merely yawned and nodded in his direction.

"Wait!" He snapped slightly distracted. "You know where he lives?" he asked very confused.

"Yes." Derek answered flatly. He softly nudged Stiles off his shoulder but Stiles continued to sleep. Derek simply picked him up and held him close to his chest; for a 16 year old boy he weighed next to nothing. "Take Allison home Scott." Derek ordered when he looked behind and saw Scott dozing off again.

"Yah yah yah..." He mumbled in return. Derek shook his head and made his way to the front door. He struggled for a little while but successfully opened it. He marched his way to Stiles Jeep, rummaged through the teens' pockets and through Stiles in the passenger seat. Stiles still didn't even twitch. Derek climbed into the driver's seat and started he car with a rumble. The sound of the engine shook the two causing Stiles to moan and begin waking up. Once he finally got his bearings straight he realized Derek was driving his Jeep for some reason…

"Wow Wait!' He barked out in surprise.

"Buckle your seat belt" Derek stated firmly. Stiles chose to continue staring at the other man with insanely large eyes before responding with a question.

"What are you doing, and why are you driving my car?" Stiles looked at the flashing scenery around him then turned back to Derek. "And where are you taking me?"

"As you can see I'm driving." Derek answered sarcastically; Stiles simply glared at the wolf and his answer. Sarcasm was for him and him only. Derek unintentionally rolled his eyes at the younger teens look. "I'm driving your car because you were sleeping and my lift to Scott's left me." Stiles laughed at Derek's answer causing said man to glare at him as a sign to SHUT UP. "I'm taking you home, it's late." Stiles smiled at the others tone of sincerity in his voice. The next couple of minutes were enjoyed in a comfortable and relaxing silence.

"What are we?" Stiles asked as he tried his best not to dose off.

"What do you mean?" Stiles sighed and turned his head back to the flashing scenery of trees and more trees outside.

"We fight, we make out we even grope… What does that make us?" He questioned.

"We'll talk about this another time." Derek answered as he pulled into the Stilinski drive way. He took the key out of the ignition and placed it gently in Stiles hand.

"What? No good night kiss?" He scoffed. Derek didn't glare at the youth he simply nodded.

"Your dad's home. Go inside before he gets suspicious."

"What about you?"

"I'll run home." He said matter of factly.

"I won't allow you to run from this conversation." He stated firmly. Derek never replied. With a sigh Stiles mustered up what little remained of his energy and jumped out of his car right in time to see Derek's fleeing form down the road. He grabbed his keys from off his lap and slowly made his way to his front doorsteps, but before he could place his key in the keyhole John opened the door. Stiles let out a moan after seeing the look on his fathers face. It was the 'you're in deep shit Stiles' look. He had done his best to avoid it the last few days. "What did I do?" Stiles mumbled tiredly as he made his way past his dead to the staircase.

John turned to glare daggers at the back of his sons head. "Well I don't know… You told me you were having a sleep over with Scott _yesterday._" John let out an exasperated. "Its night again and now is when you decide to come home. You didn't even call or text me!"

"Sorry." Was all Stiles could mutter. He had completely lost track of time; he forgot a LOTR marathon could do that to you.

"Take a shower and go to bed." John ordered. "You look like a walking zombie." Stiles smiled at his fathers attempt at humor and quickly made his way up the stairs and into the master bathroom. Just when John heard the water running a knock came from the front door. Moaning from the days' aches and pains John made his way to the door. On the door step stood a man that looked to be about 25 with a goatee jet black hair a crisp business suit and Emerald green eyes. He was quite surprised that anyone like that would be knocking on his door; until it hit him, _what did Stiles do this time?_

"Hello? Does Geoffrey Stilinski live here?" He asked professionally. John was slightly taken aback when the strange man uttered his sons' real name. It had been a _really_ long time since anyone had called him that. After staring shellshocked at the suited man in front of him for a few moments John finally got his bearings together.

"Yes he lives here." He answered. The previous annoyance from lack of response on the strangers face disappeared, and was quickly changed to happiness. The stranger gave John what he believed to be a sales person smile and stretched his hand out for a handshake. John silently complied.

"I'm here on behalf of E n' I Teens; it's a new organization that scouts out gifted students in academics and provides them with higher level courses. We are very much interested in _recruiting_ your son." The suited mans' smile never faltered and the look in his emerald eyes unnerved John slightly. He shivered unintentionally before answering.

"It sounds like a great program and all…" Skepticism rang through his voice.

"It would be a great opportunity. Many universities and colleges are looking out for programs like these nowadays." John thought on the matter for a moment. It did sound beneficial, but he never really thought of Stiles intelligence on a gifted level. It wasn't that he thought his son was stupid, no he knew for sure that his sound was very intelligent; when a teacher could get him to pay attention for more than two minutes.

"I'm not the one taking the program, so I'll have to speak to my son." Once again his smile didn't falter; it only unnerved John even further.

"I understand." The man reached into a pocket on the inside of his business jacket and pulled out a card. "This is one of my business cards. On the back of it you can find where and when the first meeting for the teens will be." John accepted the card with no further questions and shook his outstretched hand one final time. I hope to see Mr. Geoffrey at the meeting." The weird person smiled once more before turning around to leave. John shut the door soon after and stared at the card in his hands.

"Bruce Töter?" He spoke to himself curiously. "He must be German." John had taken some German classes when he was young; it's actually where he first met Vanessa. The man that was once in front of him had no accent, not to mention the meaning of his name was quite weird. "Slayer…" He murmured to himself. With a sigh he returned to the kitchen and placed the shiny business card on the cluttered table. He made a little note beside the card for Stiles to find when he came down from his shower. He had to leave for a night shift in 20 minutes and he was starved. He would have to talk about this gifted program thing with Stiles another day.

-Line Break-

Allison silently parked her car down the road from her house. Scott was supposed to be the one driving her home, but they later came to the decision that there was no point to even risk the two being seen together. Her father still wasn't too fond of Scott, and they honestly didn't want to chance it. She tiptoed her way down the street and silently slipped through the garage doors. She looked down the hall then towards the staircase. Once she believed te close was clear she darted towards the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Chris asked. He was sitting on one of kitchen counters polishing one of their newer guns, a cocked bow and arrow beside him. Allison sighed in defeated and turned around to face her father.

"I was at a friends'." Chris snorted, knowing his daughter was lying.

"Lying to me isn't going to help your case." He stated. He placed the gun he was cleaning gently on the kitchen counter and looked towards Allison for the first time today.

"It's not like you haven't been lying to me…" She whispered.

"What?" Chris asked. Allison sighed in defeat. It was obvious that her father had heard what she said and she really wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

"You and mom never told me about werewolves and hunting, you guys just silently trained me." She took a deep breath in trying her hardest to reign in her developing anger. "I had to find out on my own. Did you guys ever plan on telling me?" Chris didn't say anything in return, he just studied Allison carefully.

"That isn't what you want to talk about." Allison stared at her father expressionless. She was tired of being confused; she wanted some answers especially after finding out that she had a cousin and an Aunt that she never knew about.

"Who's Vanessa Argent?" Chris immediately paled.

"No one." He muttered. Allison glared at her father; he was usually a good liar. Hell! He'd lied to her her entire life but this was not a good lie.

"That's a lie and you know it. I heard you and mom talking about her this morning." Chris paled further. He now resembled Casper the ghost. His skin was pure white and he looked slightly sick. He sighed and rubbed his face with a hand that wasn't covered in gun oil. He looked back up to Allison and frowned. No one was supposed to hear that conversation, he had shown a side of himself that he rarely ever showed and he would rather all subjects spoken about stay dead.

"I can't tell you anything until_ he_ gets here." Allison glared at her father even harder than before. Chris simply turned stone faced and turned back to his business with his guns. "Go to your room. He'll be here for Kate's funeral on Tuesday." Allison sighed in frustration but fallowed his orders and angrily stomped to her room. She would have to wait another day before she could get any of questions answered.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Usually I hate OC's but I like Bruce… That was a very Hypocrite thing to say cause he's my character but… I don't care! I love feedback, and I love you all! **

**Luv,**

**LuvinLavi**


	10. RIP

**I'm very happy that many people like the last chapter… I liked it too. Readers kindly informed me that Allison's mom does have a name, and it's Victoria. From now on I'm going to use that name (sorry for the inconvenience) When I get home I'm going to Edit the last two chapters and replace her name. thank you for all the corrections.**

**Warnings: OCCness and yaoi (no smut…yet)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I have ever put one on. Which is bad, but I DO NOT OWN A THING… other than Bruce.**

Stiles parked his Jeep at the side of the abandoned warehouse that was now home to a very grumpy Alpha named Derek. He locked the doors of the Jeep once he exited and slowly made his way to the back of the building. He pulled his jacket closer to himself; this place gave him an odd chill causing goose bumps to rise on his arms. Stiles wouldn't be surprised if some kids nearby thought the building were haunted; it most definitely had that kind of an aura around it. He walked around the warehouse until he spotted an iron door with the handle ripped right off. _Must have been Derek_, he thought. He knocked on the door three times before a kid with bushy hair opened it. He had a grim expression on his face and he was definitely _not_ his Derek.

"Are you coming in?" The kid asked nervously. Stiles simply shrugged at the other and stepped into the building slightly surprised at the warmth that enveloped him. He returned his attention to the shifting kid beside him. The kid kept his head down and was constantly moving and fidgeting. Stiles swore the kid was scared that he would jump him. His thoughts were interrupted by Derek's deep voice.

"Go inside Isaac." He ordered. Stiles was surprised at the tone. Derek's voice was always commanding harsh and sharp, something Stiles had gotten used to. Yet when he spoke with Isaac it seemed gentle, as if he were trying his best not to scare the boy.

"Wait. Isaac?" Stiles murmured. He turned to look at the teen beside him, and then it hit him. This was the nervous wreck Isaac on the Lacrosse team who for some very strange reason got more game time than Stiles. Isaac didn't react to Stiles voice; he simply fallowed Derek's orders and went deeper into the warehouse. Stiles jumped at the sudden feel of hands on his hips pulling him closer to the very hard and warm body of Derek Hale. He looked up into the others eyes and frowned. "What is going on?" He asked. He didn't pull away from Dereks hold but he did dig his feet into the ground and did his best to stop Derek from pulling him in any closer.

"He's a new beta. That's all." He stated as if it were nothing. Stiles attempts at keeping a smidgen of distance between the two were in vain. Derek yanked him flush to his chest, ducked his head into Stiles neck and took a deep breath in. Stiles continued to fight against Derek's hold on him, even if the feel of Derek sniffing him turned him on slightly.

"You can't just go around turning people Derek!" He scolded. Derek raised his head and let the Stiles go. Stiles immediately took a step back but remained close enough to Derek that he could reach out and touch him. He gulped loudly at the look on the others face. Derek wasn't smiling or frowning; he was just standing there, emotionless. An angry Derek and a happy Derek were Dereks that Stiles could handle and love, but never the emotionless Derek. It made Stiles feel separated from the other and it felt like a black hole had opened in his stomach.

"It's not that bad Stiles. The younger you are, the larger chance you have of surviving the bite. Isaac survived. Like I said before Stiles, I need to make a pack." Stiles frowned at the others words and attitude but removed the space between the two and pecked Derek gently on the lips. Derek's hands shot out and quickly wrapped themselves around the others thin waist. "He needed it Stiles."

"Why?" He asked curiously. Derek frowned and tightened his grip on Stiles waist causing Stiles to flinch.

"Sorry." He muttered. The tight grip on his waist immediately loosened and Derek took a deep breath in. "I found him stuck in a grave hole." Stiles gaped, astonished. "Kates to be exact. He was digging it out for her funeral. I had sensed another wolf in Beacon Hills so I fallowed it and I found him." Stiles still frowned.

"Just cause you found him in a hole doesn't give you the right to change him Derek." Derek huffed in frustration. He knew getting Stiles to agree with him was going to be hard.

"Isaac's father had been abusing him for years. He came to seek me out not long after I found him." Stiles frown faded and was replaced with a look of thought and concentration. "He wanted something to defend himself with Stiles. The bit is not always a curse like Scott says." Derek smirked at the others cute look of concentration. Stiles teeth had unconsciously been nibbling on his lower lip, causing it to redden and fill. "It can be considered a gift." He finished. Stiles studied his boyfriends face and sighed.

"I'm not going to fight you Derek." Derek smirked; mission accomplished. "But I'm not so sure about Scott. You know how much he hates being a wolf." Derek frowned slightly at the mention of Scott; he'd have to deal with that pup later. There were larger problems he had to confront and solve. "Because were talking about graves and Kate… I came here to inform you that Scott and I are sneaking into Kates' funeral in," Stiles looked at his wristwatch then returned his attention to Dereks' frowning face, "20 minutes. Scott wants to support Allison even though if he's seen by her dad he'll get shot." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek again. Dereks' frown quickly changed to a smile as he slipped his tongue into the others mouth. Stiles melted into Dereks' arms and he swiped his tongue along the side of Dereks. The action caused both to shudder and groan in pleasure. Stiles slowly separated from Derek his face flushed a deep red. " I should probably get going. I have to go pick up Scott." Derek frowned, again but pecked Stiles forehead before allowing him to fully separate.

"You know where to find me after."

"Okay." Stiles flushed, turned tail and rain out the warehouse doors. Isaac stared at Derek and smiled an all-knowing smile and cocky smile; just one of many more to come in the future.

"Mate?" He asked. Stiles had dropped in during one of Isaac's lessons about being a wolf. It's ironic that he interrupted during the subject of mates.

"I think so…"

-Line Break-

Scott and Stiles hid behind a large statue of an angel that was placed right behind Kates' grave. They could see everything that was going on whereas others couldn't see them. Scott paled once he saw all the cameras and heard all the yelled accusations and questions. It wasn't fare that Allison had to fight her way through a mob of angry people just to say goodbye to her aunt one more time. Yeah Scott hated the bitch, but she was still _slightly_ human. Scott jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders.

"She'll be just fine." Stiles whispered beside him. Scott just shook his head, and then he heard it. A twig had snapped not far from them, right when a white haired guy that was claiming to be Allison's grandfather hugged her. Scott never got the chance to think about the sound anymore. Both himself and Stiles had been pulled to their feat by the collar of their jackets.

"And what do you guys think you're doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski demanded; he was frustrated of always catching the two in places they should not be.

"Nothing?" Stiles said cheaply. John frowned at both boys and dragged them off towards his patrol car while lecturing them both on privacy and their illegal and immature actions. Once seated in the patrol car his radio came to life. Apparently there had been an ambulance that was attacked, and all the operator would say was that there was a lot of blood. Stiles and Scott looked at each other and came to the silent agreement that they both would runaway and investigate while Stiles dad was distracted. By the time the operator was done talking and John turned around to continue lecturing the two boys, they were both gone, their doors silently swinging back and forth.

-Line Break-

Allison remained glued to her fathers' side while trying her best to steer through the crowd and ignore their voices. Her father sat her down in one of the very few seats in front of the newly dug grave. She kept her head down and slowly looked around. Scott had said that he would sneak in somehow so that she wouldn't be alone. Once she spotted two puffs of brown hair behind an angel statue she calmed considerably.

"You've grown so much." Allison turned her attention away from the statue and stared at a graying man. He wore a black tux and he only seemed vaguely familiar. Apparently the look on her face said so very well. "You probably don't remember me." He smiled at her then reached his hand out for her to shake. "I'm your grandpa, Gerard."

"Hi." She mumbled uncertainly.

"I understand you're not comfortable yet. You can just call me Gerard." He smiled again before letting go of her hand. "But I would much rather Grandpa." Before Allison could comment or her father could point his father to a seat another man that she was sure she had never seen before stood before her. He wore a brand name tux that must have cost hundreds; he slowly removed his sunglasses to reveal his glowing emerald eyes. Allison unconsciously gasped; the man was very good looking. His goatee resembled the one on Tony Stark but his face was so much younger. It was the eyes that caught her though, they were pure emerald; she even swore they glowed once the sunlight broke through the clouds and hit his face just right. He stretched out his hand and she took it immediately, ignoring the frowns on everyone's face.

"You don't know me." He smiled and Allison swore she melted. She had to keep reminding herself that she had a boyfriend watching all of this behind a statue. "My names Bruce, Bruce Töter." Allison realized his last name and the slight accent that went along with pronouncing it correctly.

"You're German," she observed. Everyone continued to frown even when Bruce smiled.

"Yes I am." He released his grip on her hands and took a step back. "It was nice meeting you. I hope we can talk more soon." He turned his attention away from Allison and took the last seat in her row. Two men in black fallowed closely behind him and stood beside him even when there were open seats. Gerard also fallowed the man and took a seat beside him. Chris sat on Allison's right side as Victoria took her left.

"It would be wise to not talk with that man again." He ordered. Allison looked at her father astonished. Not only did he try to shoot Scott after the late night movie mishap but now he wouldn't even let her _talk_ to other men; not even ones that were probably 10 years older than her. She turned to her mother, hoping she would disagree. Victoria simply nodded in agreement. Allison groaned in defeat; she didn't utter a single word for the rest of the ceremony.

Bruce quietly took his seat at the end of the row waiting and knowing Gerard would fallow him. He was surprised when he saw the doe eyed girl. He had obviously seen pictures of her but she looked so fragile in real life. He would have to do a lot of work to get the killer he knew was in there out.

"You should not be here." Gerard growled. As soon as he saw the Bruce making his way through the crowd he was angered. The man who he detested with a passion, who _Kate_ detested with a passion, was sitting beside him at his daughters' funeral. Bruce smiled and Gerard restrained him self from spitting in the young mans face.

"It's nice to see you too." The sarcasm in his voice was clear, and both of Bruces bodyguards took a single step back to give their employer privacy.

"Why are you here." Straight to the point. Bruce took his sunglasses out of their Dion case and placed them back on his face, then turned to face Gerard.

"I'm here to keep an eye on you." Gerard simply raised a brow. "You're on very thin ice with the council Gerard." The smile Bruce once wore warped into a sadistic grin. "The fact that the bitch you called a daughter was killed by an Alpha that _your_ family was in charge of subduing adds on to your ever growing bad behavior list. The council men are growing frustrated and angry, and I know that what you are about to do goes against the code." Gerard was furious. The man was disrespectful and rude; he chided and at him as though he was a small child, but he refrained from strangling the youth before him.

"Oh? So you suddenly have a respect for the code?" He questioned sarcastically. Bruce released an eerie chuckle.

"Of course not. I hate those rules, in my mind I kill when I feel like killing. Saying that I respect the rules is what got me where I need to be." Bruce wiped an imaginary tear away from his eyes while smiling at Gerard. Gerard knew Bruce had a bad history with the code but he never had enough evidence to take him to the council under questioning. Gerard on the other hand had plenty of evidence against him and Bruce couldn't wait to pounce and kill the old man.

"So you do have your own plans?" He questioned. If Gerard had learned anything while forced to work with the bastard, he learned that the man always had another plan.

"But of course."

"I was informed by a very angry Victoria that you are recruiting. And my granddaughter is on the list." Victoria had been furious when she called, and once Gerard had heard who it was that threatened their family he was even more furious.

"Second on the list, yes." Bruce answered slightly annoyed. The old man continuously asked questions and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. Bruce Toter has never been a tolerant man.

"Second?"

"Yes second. Your grandson is my first priority." Gerard paled.

"I have no grandson." His face was emotionless as he glared down at Bruce. How was it that the man always had information on every single hunter? Even the ones that had left the family occupation; it was truly infuriating.

"You truly are a fool, old man." He sighed in frustration. "Vanessa had amazing abilities, powers even and you wont acknowledge that her son may have those gifts too."

"She made her choice. She is no longer an Argent and neither is her son." He growled. Bruce shook his head in mock understanding but quickly glared at the man from behind his glasses. Gerard unintentionally shivered; even though he couldn't see the stare, he sure as hell could feel it.

"You may not think so, but others still do." Gerard glared at Bruce curiously. "There is another pack on their way, and it's not just land that they seek. They want us dead Gerard. They have come to kill _all_ of us. Are you going to sit here and work out a half assed ridiculous plan for revenge or are you going to grow a back bone and fight?"

"You don't care about the Argents." Gerard stated matter-of-factly. What Bruce was saying did worry him, but the chances that they were lies spouting from his mouth was to high for him to truly believe the others words.

"Oh, of course I don't!" Bruce laughed. "I care for power, and your grandchildren are going to get me that."

-Line Break-

Allison walked into the house slowly with her father and mother tagging right behind her. She felt suffocated around them; they seemed to be watching her all day incase she would try and engage in a conversation with the mysterious Bruce Töter. Even when the man declined her invitation to continue the reception at their house her parents continued to stalk her shadow. It was becoming very unnerving. During the time Allison was thinking everyone else made there way to the living room to get comfortable.

"Allison dear?" Victoria asked. Allison jumped slightly out of surprise but quickly recuperated and returned her mothers smile. "Can you put the kettle on and make us all some tea please?" Allison nodded and made her way to the kitchen to make them their tea. She put the kettle on and snuck around the side so she could ease drop on the adults' conversation.

"So now he's lying to us!" Chris snapped. He was standing from his seat and shaking with anger. Victoria placed a hand on his arm and tugged on his sleeves in hopes of calming him down slightly.

"Calm down Chris. I'm not sure that he is lying but I wouldn't be surprised if he were. Still, the threat of another stronger pack is one we cannot ignore. Allison needs to be trained." Chris paled and slowly made his way back down to his seat beside his wife. "We may even need to train Geoffrey." Chris paled further and held his face in his hands.

"Vanessa left the family, so has Geoffrey. We have no right to drag him back into it." Victoria said. Allison unconsciously leaned forward. Vanessa was the name of Stiles mother; could it be that Geoffrey was Stiles real name? None of this made sense anymore!

"We may not be the ones dragging him into this. Bruce wants to train him, himself." Silence fell between the three individuals, each trying to organize their own thoughts. Allison silently gasped. Bruce was deffinately the man she met with earlier that day; how was that even he knew about Stiles and Vanessa and she didn't?

"What is he planning?" Victoria murmured. "And where is that tea?" She added. Allison jumped slightly at the raised voice but quickly ran back to the kettle and poured the hot water into three different cups. She reached into the tea cupboard and placed three random bags into each cup. She ran into the living room cups in hand, and handed them to each adult. She had a lot to think about before she could get any rest tonight.

-Line Break-

Once Scott had separated from Stiles after getting caught by his father the second time that day he found himself in quite the predicament. There he was crouching with Derek by his side while they both hid from a group of hunters in the forest. In front of them hung another werewolf, caught by one of the hunters many traps, squirming and whimpering.

"Please! Don't kill me! I only ate what was already dead! I'm only looking for the Alpha! He must be warned." The warning must have gained some interest because most paused and shared a look between each other. Their leader on the other hand continued his ministrations and pulled out a claymore sword from its wrappings. "Please! My old pack, they're expanding! I didn't agree with them! They want to kill you ALL! Don't you get it! They're not just after the wolves anymore! They're killing all hunters now too!" Before the Omega werewolf could finish his rant the old man had taken the sword and brought it straight through the others torso as though it were butter.

"This is war." He growled. He placed the sword back in its sheath and addressed the surrounding men. By then Derek had already tightened his grip on his neck and was growling some lesson about how important a pack is.

"This just proves how much more important a pack is. We have a larger problem then just a rogue Alpha!" Derek bit his lip nervously. The threat of another pack weighed heavy on his mind. It wasn't just himself that he had to worry about; there was Stiles now.

**All done and I hope you like. I do feel like I kinda rushed in the end but I was getting tired and I have a trip to Kingston I have to get ready for. Don't worry about the lack of Sterek action in the last couple of chapters. I just wanted to organize and describe the plot before I continued Sterek. Next chapter should have more Stiles and Derek and less of Allison and Scott! I love feedback! **

**Luv**

**LuvinLavi**


	11. An innocent killer

**When I say I'm so sorry I really mean it! I never thought that I would be gone for so long; it's just that so much happened. I ended up moving and some family drama happened then after all that I lost my writing book which had my notes for the next 6 FING chapters. What I'm writing now is the little I can remember so I'm once again soooooooo sorry! BTW, I know stiles real name is Genim but I wanted his name to sound like Gerards for a secret reason, but I can change it if it confuses people….. So sorry for the lateness and the confusion, I hope the next chapter kinda makes up for it! I used Genim in this chapter and you guys can tell me if you want the name to stay as Genim!**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

**Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy) don't like don't read.**

Stiles continued to look at the pale ceiling in his room when he heard a light knock on his door. He already knew it was his dad; he had been grounded by the man for getting caught twice in the same day. His dad wouldn't even let him visit Lydia who had been returned to the hospital after pulling her disappearing act. He knew that he didn't have romantic feelings for the girl anymore but he felt somewhat responsible for what happened to her. It was only right that he visit her every day until she woke up. Stiles even went as far as ignoring all of Dereks growling phone calls about how Stiles was stupid and should leave the girl alone.

"Stiles, can I come in?" His father asked through the thin wooden doors. Stiles rolled over unto his stomach and moaned out a frustrated yes. John slightly pushed the door open but didn't step into the others' room. "I have to leave now, there was a call and I have to go see what it is." Stiles rolled over on his side to look at his dad, but didn't show any signs of moving. "You'll stay in the house right?" John asked.

"Yes." He murmured.

"Good, I don't wanna be one of those over protective parents that have to stick cameras all over their house to assure their kid isn't running around town." Johns sarcastic tone caused Stiles to finally smile, which in turn made him smile. "I'm gone." He said before shutting Stiles door and making his way down stairs.

"Be safe!" Stiles yelled after him. As soon as he heard his dads car engine reach the end of the street and turn away he grabbed for his phone and texted Derek.

**-I'm home alone right now wanna come over? -** Stiles stared at his phone with determination before clicking the send button. Not even 30 seconds he got a reply, but most definitely not the response he wanted.

**-Can't. Isaac is staying with me 2night. -** Stiles frowned at his phone before punching in another response.

**-WHY!-**

**-Something happened. - **Stiles rolled his eyes at Dereks response.

**-What happened? -** He asked out loud as well as his text. The previous curiosity he had hidden from his dad leaving was beginning to crawl back up. If his dad left this late at night does that mean that Isaac was involved with what happened?

-**His dad is what happened, can't really talk about it.-**

-**DON'T IGNORE ME DEREK!-** Stiles text back angrily.

**-I'm sorry :P**-

**-Fine. But this is you're second strike! 25 and you're out! -** Derek simply responded with a stupid emoticon that made Stiles smile, so with nothing else to do he made his way down stairs.

He trudged his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge door in hopes of finding a late night snack he could munch on before turning in for the night. Tonight would probably mark the earliest he had ever gone to bed in a very long while. After opening the fridge and pulling out some bread he made his way to the table where his dad normally left the butter. On the table sat a note from his dad written messily, and beside it sat a business card of sorts with the name Bruce Töter. Stiles took a minute to examine and read the card but threw it across the table a few seconds later.

"Sounds stupid," he murmured. He reached out for the note written by his father that had sat next to the card. While reading it Stiles previous smile faltered and he reached across the table to retrieve the card he threw. The only reason he was rethinking the decision was thanks to his dad. "Thursday evening huh?" Stiles placed the card in his pocket and buttered his bread before going back upstairs to his room.

-Line break-

Gerard threw out the loose papers the previous principal had left in his office and made his way to the window to look out on the lacrosse field. At the moment the schools team were holding a morning practice where most of them looked exhausted. Gerard turned to look at the bench surprised to find Genim, or Stiles as he's called here, sitting alone on the bench watching the others practice. Every now and then he would turn to his side and hide the phone he was using to text with. Gerard unconsciously stared at the teen longer than expected. The boy had Vanessa' same hair colour as well as her nose and he hoped he also held on to her auburn eyes that resembled gold when it was hit with light. Gerard quickly turned his attention away from the field and sat in his new chair and began rummaging through more student files. Unbeknownst to him, the Sherriff and a few of his deputies were making their way onto the field full of students.

-Line break-

Scott couldn't explain the feeling he had when he walked onto the field. It felt as though someone _different_ yet the _same_ as himself were standing on the field with him. Without knowing what else to do he went to Stiles for help.

"Stiles, something's wrong." Scott stated dumbly to his friend. Stiles looked up at his friend and frowned. He sure as hell hoped he wasn't talking about werewolves, if so he knew exactly why Scott was confused.

"How so?" Stiles questioned his best bud with fake curiosity, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't know!" Scott snapped frustratingly. Stiles took a step back slightly surprised by Scott's tone.

"Okay bud, no need to get snappy there…" Scott lowered his head in a sign of apology, and took a deep breath in to calm his unruly nerves.

"I think there's a wolf here," Scott whispered slightly nervous. Stiles pretended to be surprised but in the inside he was laughing like an idiot. If there was a werewolf around wouldn't he obviously be able to hear their conversation? Stiles motioned for Scott to come over and whispered that he'd help him. After Scott and Stiles separated and Stiles finished talking with the coach, Stiles made his way to the benches and got comfortable for the show. He quickly grabbed his phone and told Derek what was happening and turned his attention back to his primal friend who had begun flinging people around the field. He had just finished with Danny and Isaac seemed to be going next. Stiles sat at the edge of his seat as he watched the two teen's crouch and growl at each other. He got up to run and break the pair up, but was interrupted by his dad and deputies walking onto the field.

"We're looking for Isaac Lahey?" John asked the coach in his serious voice. The coach stuttered for a while before pointing to the boy that was standing beside Scott and Stiles who had made his way to his friend. John sighed in frustration; how was it that Stiles always found himself with trouble!? John and his deputies quickly walked over to the group of kids and arrested the teen for charges of murder. John himself couldn't believe it; the kid looked so young and fragile, not to mention completely terrified. Of course Stiles protested with him but he simply pushed his son to the side and told the deputies to go ahead, he had to talk with the principal.

-Line Break-

Stiles furiously tapped away at his phone before giving up and just calling Derek, sadly the jack ass didn't answer leaving Stiles a frustrated mess. For once Scott had been smart and pointed out that tonight was a full moon and Isaac would probably turn for the first time. Scott should actually be at Isaac's right now, and he should be on his way home. While driving all Stiles could think about was how scared Isaac probably was, it caused his chest to tighten and lungs burn. Once he got home and into his room he was surprised to find Derek waiting for him on his computer chair. Stiles stood defiantly at his door way with a frown on his face.

Derek frowned at the look Stiles was giving him. "Third strike," Stiles yelled at Derek before fully walking in his room and flinging his school bag to the side of his room. Derek shrugged at his boyfriends comment and made his way to the frustrated teen.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls." He apologised sincerely. He walked closer to Stiles and placed his hand on the younger ones hips. Stiles frowned more but accepted the others touch of affection a sign of apology.

"We have more important things to be talking about right now. Isaac is all alone in jail and tonight's a full moon. After this the Argents may have suspicions and go after him." Stiles stated. The grin on Dereks sculpted face and he nodded his head. He felt the sudden fear and adrenaline from Isaac when the boy was arrested and he knew that he had to get help to get the boy out. Derek leaned down and lightly kissed Stiles on the forward.

"I know," he said. "I have a plan."

-Line Break-

John had just had one of the most awkward conversations in his life, more so than explaining to Stiles where babies came from without his mother around to help. John already tried his hardest to steer away from the Argent family after what they had done to his own, and low and behold the bastard that kicked his own daughter out of the family was the principal of his sons' school. What made John feel sick was that the man seemed to show no remorse for his actions and had the guts to mention his son in the conversation. That was the reason he had left the office so fast.

-Line Break-

As usual their plans didn't work correctly and they all went home exhausted and scared in Stiles case. Stiles had almost been killed by Scott numerous times but this somehow felt different. The times Scott tried to kill him it felt as though he were still kinda in control. In Isaac's case he was so feral he killed the hunter sent to kill him (the irony) and almost pounced on him! Thank god for Derek's timing, after that Derek had held him close as he shook in the other's arms. He didn't expect to be so terrified. Derek held him close and left slight butterfly kisses against his head and neck to help calm the other down before being pushed away by Stiles.

At the moment Stiles laid in his bed silent and unable to fall asleep. The sound of his window being opened and closed didn't scare him. Neither did the sudden dip of the bed behind him. Stiles turned around to see Derek lying beside him with his arms reaching for his waist. Stiles quickly went closer to the other and melded perfectly into his chest. There was just that force about Derek that drew Stiles to the other.

"Are you okay?" Derek whispered to the other, aware that the Sheriff was downstairs. Stiles simply nodded into the others chest and hung onto his shirt.

"Do you think you can stay with me tonight?" Stiles asked quietly, slightly frightened Derek would think he was a wimp. Stiles himself knew he was stronger than this, but he was just so tired and there's only so much Adderall could do for him.

"Sure" Derek replied, and pulled Stiles flush against him.

**And that's all for today. I'm still trying to remember if the kanima was in my story or not, but I still have no idea. Make sure to give me feedback so I know what to do! If you want the kanima in the story I can do that and if you don't I can also do that! Next chapter will be very interesting and here's a little spoiler.**

Stiles woke strapped to a chair in a dark and damp warehouse. There was no light emanating from anywhere but when he looked closely he could hear footsteps getting closer.

"Hope you're comfortable" A voice called out from a corner. "You may be stuck like this for a while." The voice was that of a mans, and caused Stiles to shiver in his seat. He didn't like this guy at all without even seeing who he was. "Time to start," Bruce said from behind Stiles.

**Hope you guys liked!**

**Luv**

**LuvinLavi**


	12. Are you scared?

**I was kinda sad that I didn't really get a response from the last chapter but thank you and welcome to all the new favourites, followers and reviews! I'm just gonna call Stiles Genim so yahh… I hope you enjoy this chapter better than the last!**

**Disclaimer- nothing is mine **

**Warning- yaoi (boyxboy) don't like don't read**

Stiles woke up the following morning to a cold place beside him and growled in loss and longing. Even though he was slightly frustrated with the fact that Derek had pulled another disappearing act he understood the reason. Stiles could hear his father going through his usual morning routine without the help of werewolf heightened senses. It was common sense that Derek would run before getting caught by the sheriff seeing as though said man hated his guts. Stiles rose from his comfortable bed with a groan and shut off his alarm clock before it could even go off. Today was one of those rare days he beat both his alarm and his father's wakeup call that fallowed after. After completing his short morning routine that involved a bathroom break 2 minute shower and a pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt, Stiles made his way down the stairs to grab something to eat before chilling and leaving to pick Scott up from his place for school.

"What are you doing up so early?" John asked his son warily and slightly curious. Stiles let out a yawn and opened the fridge pulled out a bottle of milk and placed it on the table before answering his father.

"Yah, I just couldn't sleep." John frowned at his sons' response. He watched the boy as he sluggishly went about making himself a simple breakfast.

"Is it about yesterday?" john asked curiously not realising how Stiles stiffened slightly before taking a place on the crowded table to eat his cereal. John had once again found himself in the middle of trouble, when he and his deputies returned to the office after an urgent call. Stiles was found in the middle of a wrecked room and an unconscious man at his feet. Of course Stiles didn't tell him what actually happened yet John was positive Stiles didn't do any of the damage.

"It's nothing dad." Stiles mumbled more to himself than to his father. "I saw your note about that extra-curricular thing for gifted people." Stiles said trying his best to change the subject; luckily his father took the bait and began discussing the benefits having that on his entrance letter to college or university. Stiles simply smiled at the actions of his father, after that the subject of discussion had changed. For the first time in a long while Stiles was able to conduct a peaceful conversation with his father. He forgot how much he missed this.

-Line Break-

School to stiles was no longer the most important thing to him. When werewolves and everything supernatural decided to pop into his life, school took a back seat to everything else. It was that sudden program that got Stiles back to thinking about his future as he walked down the schools halls.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott asked curiously. Stiles had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire morning. He hadn't even given Mr. Harris a snarky comment when the man tried to pick a fight with the other. Stiles looked up to his friend nonchalantly.

"Nothing," He ignored the look Scott was giving him and continued his way down the hall at a slower pace so that they could continue the conversation.

"Liar," Scott spat out unimpressed. You'd think that Stiles would have given up trying to lie to him by now, but the boy still tried.

Stiles frowned at his friend's obvious response. It seemed as though Stiles was never going to learn that there was no point in lying in life anymore; he'd always get caught. Damn werewolves and there super hearing! So Stiles did what he did best, he talked and changed the subject faster than Scott's brain could register.

"Enough about me," he halted and turned to face Scott. "I heard Alison had quite the scare last night when you both were at Isaac's house." The mentioning of Alison's name worked like a charm and Scott had quickly begun a rant of how furious and scared he was when he heard his girlfriend's scream. They had resumed their walk in the school halls.

"She said it wasn't a werewolf, and I have to believe her because what I saw wasn't a werewolf either." This comment caught Stiles attention causing him to abruptly stop again.

"What do you mean it wasn't a werewolf?" He asked petrified of the answer. Werewolves were scary enough and now they had a creature that they knew nothing about frolicking around Beacon Hills causing more mischief than they could handle.

"I mean the think had scales, well I think it had scales." Stiles gaped at his dumb friend.

"What do you mean you think!"

"The thing wasn't exactly my first priority, and as soon as a got upstairs it was gone." They both got lost in their own thoughts; then were rudely interrupted by the bell for next period.

"We'll talk about this later kay." Stiles quickly waved goodbye and ran down the hall, a thousand thoughts running through his head every second. He was so enveloped in his own thoughts that he hadn't realised he was about to bump right into Lydia until It was too late.

"What the hell Stiles!" She yelled aggravated. Stiles looked at her with his mouth agape not knowing what to say. You could say that at this very moment his conscious had caught up with him, Lydia had been in the hospital because of their mess and he had rarely visited her. He hadn't even checked up on her that often after her whole disappearing act. "A sorry would be nice," she mumbled. Stiles immediately jumped back and began flailing his arms around as usual while chanting I'm sorry to her as if she were some sort of god.

"I can't believe I bumped into you like that! I am so sorry!" Stile flailing arms never slowed and his motor mouth continued to go on and on and on, until Lydia picked up her belongings from the floor and threw her hand in Stiles face to shut him up.

"You can shut up now." She said slightly tired. She didn't even understand why he was apologising so much. When Stiles shut up but made no sign of moving she simply fixed him with one of her best incredulous looks.

"How are you?" He mumbled out slightly awkward

"Just fine." The silence followed by the statement was somewhat awkward, so Lydia to a step towards Stiles in hope that he would take it as a sign and move back.

"okay…" he mumbled out moving out of the others way.

"Im leaving now. Bye Stiles." Lydia by passed the stunned teen and quickly made her way to her chemistry class, not once looking over her shoulder at Stiles frozen form. Stiles continued to stand in the hall motionless. He wasn't sure what had just happened but he felt as though this could be the first moment himself and Lydia had a somewhat normal conversation. The wind that blew through the halls open window and down Stiles spien caused him to jump and return to his senses. Mrs. Ike was going to kill him for being late to class. He quickly made his way down the hall to his Calculus class completely obvious to the pair of green eyes following his every move.

"Are we going to talk about it now?" Scott asked a jittery Stiles as they made their way out of the school's building. The school day as usual had been uneventful and Scott's attention had been more invested in what he was going to tell Allison later tonight and the conversation Stiles wanted to continue.

"I'm going to see what Derek has to say" He answered.

"It's always Derek!" Scott halted in sudden aggravation. He had realised his friend was spending more and more and more time around Derek. They barely ever got to hang out together. They couldn't even devise a plan to save their asses from the supernatural without Derek being involved anymore. If this is how Stiles felt when he first got together with Alison, he would have to apologise later.

Stiles simply sighed at his friends immature action. "Would it make you feel better if I said I was going to see Isaac?"

"Yes."

"Bye Scott." He seriously didn't deserve any more than that.

The drive to Derek's new abode was more nerve wracking than he thought it would be. Leave it up to Scott to remind him that their lives are in imminent danger than send him, the poor defenseless human off alone on the streets. The only thing that comforted Stiles was that it was the middle of the day and Derek would find him if anything went wrong. Stiles stopped the Jeep with a jerk at a red light, he could think of himself as being so weak. At first Stiles relied on his brains and wit to keep himself safe and that had worked for a while, but things were gradually getting worse. For god sakes, he had helped burn a freaking burn victim! He was getting tired of feeling defenseless and even though Derek would always come to his rescue Stiles was afraid one day his hypothesis would be proven wrong.

He was shocked out of his self-loathing by the blowing of a horn behind him, signalling that the light was now green. He quickly stepped on the gas and drove down the street like a mad man. He really needed a hug from Derek right about now. Once he reached the building he jumped out of his Jeep and quickly made his way to the worn out train station doors. They were left open so he simply walked through the doors to be greeted by Isaac and Derek discussing something by one of the trains. It seemed as though the pair were in the middle of a heated discussion. Neither of them had seemed to even sense or realise that Stiles had entered the room.

"Hello," Stiles called out to the disputing werewolves. The frown on Derek's face never disappeared but he had quickly found his way to Stiles and placed a gentle kiss on his head. Stiles didn't object to the act of endearment. "What's wrong?" he mumbled into Dereks large chest. The other didn't reply and instead dug his head into the smaller neck and breathed in to calm his nerves.

"Nothing," Derek mumbled in the others neck.

Stiles frowned In the others chest and stood on his tippy toes to look behind the wall in front of him. Isaac seemed frustrated for some reason and the atmosphere haunting this place did not read_ fine_. With a gentle push Stiles detangled himself from Derek and looked to Isaac. "What's wrong?" He asked the puppy looking boy. Isaac was one of those kind hearted people who just didn't know how to lie. It seemed as though je were about to open his mouth and say something before a growl came from behind Stiles.

"Nothing is wrong Stiles." Derek repeated in frustration. Why was this boy always so curious, it made protecting the human so much harder.

Stiles ignored the growling coming from behind him and returned his attention to the boy in front of hime. "Ignore Dere and tell me what's going on." Stiles tone wasn't demanding but instead soothing and Isaac just didn't know how to say no to a voice like that.

"Derek wants to turn Erica into a werewolf because he's afraid he'll be to weak to fight the pack that is on its way here." Stiles stared open mouthed at what the teen had said. Not only was Derek bent on turning another teenager (one with epilepsy), but there was also another pack coming to Beacon Hills looking for trouble. Stiles thought Dere would tell him these things instead of trying to hide them. The growling behind Stiles grew before it became a roar and Derek was about to pounce on the isobedient Beta. Luckily Stiles was faster and turned around to grab the collar of his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stiles ased to calmly. For a minute Derek was stunned into silence and felt as though he were being scolded. "Not only do I have to discover that you want another member in our pack from someone else but that there's also danger coming here apart from a lizard thing."

Derek froze. "What lizard thing?"

Stiles released the others collar to speak to him properly. "Well that's what I came here to talk to you about. While at Isaac's house yesterday Allison and Scott were attacked by this lizard thing." Derek seemed to be lost in thought before being interrupted by Isaac's whimper.

"Do you think this lizard thing is what killed my father?" Isaac let out another whimper causing Stiles heart to tighten and make his way to the distraught teen for comfort. "You said it couldn't have been a werewolf that did this right?" Stiles placed his arm around the others shoulder as a sign of comfort. Derek looked at the two teenagers in front of him and smiled inside. Even though it was a sad event the picture painted by the twos actions made Derek's heart thump loudly. Stiles was naturally compassionate and this drew the wolf to him even more.

Stiles released a sigh of frustration and let go of Isaac after the boy had calmed down slightly. Things were seriously getting out of hand and Stiles just wanted it to stop. He looked down at his watch and was surprised by the numbers 5:30pm flashing at him. He promised his dad he'd go to that extra-curricular thing and it started at 6:00pm sharp. He moved away from Isaac and made his way to the exit were Derek was still standing. Derek reached for Stiles waist and drew the boy closer to him in hopes of getting a kiss but was stopped by Stiles hand in the way of their lips.

"I'm not very happy with you right now. Strike three." He mumbled causing Derek to smile. Stiles seemed to serious about this whole strike system. "Don't turn Erica." Was the last thing he said to Derek before passing him and making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"I have to go to this extra-curricular thing." And with that, Stiles shut the iron doors behind him and made his back to his Jeep.

-Line Break-

The drive to the address on the business card his dad had given to him was weird. It was close to the abandoned parts of town that had slowly become a part of the forest. He should have realised something was off when he parked his Jeep in front of the building and the lights were off. Stiles had a bad feeling about this but still made his way out of his Jeep. With his phone in hand Stiles slowly made his way to the ware house calling out to anyone that may hear him. When a twig snapped not to far from his left Stiles jumped and let out a little squeak. He held his hand to his heart and took a deep breath in.

"Calm down Stiles, stop acting like the blond chicks in horror movies." He mumbled to himself. After a few mote steps Stiles was sure he was in the wrong place. "No one's here." Without paying attention to anything else Stiles turned around to make his way back to his Jeep. He must've made a wrong turn somewhere. Out of nowhere the sound of feet on forest floor became insanely loud and something quickly covered Stiles nose and mouth. The sudden attack surprised Stiles but he reacted fast, within seconds he was kicking and screaming into the cloth before it hit him. 'Shit', he thought as his world began to spin and his muscles became sluggish. He mumbled a quiet 'Derek' into the captor's cloth before his world went black. His phone fell.

-Line Break-

Stiles woke strapped to a chair in a dark and damp warehouse. There was no light emanating from anywhere but when he looked closely he could hear footsteps getting closer.

"Hope you're comfortable" A voice called out from a corner. "You may be stuck like this for a while." The voice was a man's, and caused Stiles to shiver in his seat. He didn't like this guy at all without even seeing who he was. "Time to start," Bruce said from behind Stiles.

"Start what?" Stiles asked trying his best to swallow down the shaking of his voice and the tremors wracking through his body. Stiles had been in many situations, some more dangerous than others but waking up tied to a wooden chair in a dark and dreary warehouse with a weird man was a new one.

Bruce simply smiled at the young ones reaction; maybe getting into the kids head would be easier than he thought. He had already done enough searching on the kid to know exactly what he had been through and how it could affect a kid. Bruce had to give the boy a hand, most children he trained froze the first time they saw a werewolf and Stiles had back talked numerous amount of them a number of times.

"The training of course," Bruce answered, Stiles eyes bulged in response. Bruce smiled wider than before. Stiles noted the man always seemed to smile and it was extremely unnerving; more so than Peter's creepy pedo stare. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Bruce Töter and I will be your mentor of sorts from now on." Bruce's cocky tone rubbed Stiles the wrong way and he had managed to grab onto some sort of courage. It was completely stupid that Stiles had been in worse situations and had never been as scared yet this man terrified him. The guy was freaking _human _as far as he could tell.

"I'm sorry but my mentor spot is already filled." Stiles commented with a bite at the end of his sentence. Contrary to what Stiles thought Bruce's smile grew.

"You're a little feisty now aren't you," Stiles simply glared at the man with as much distain as possible. Bruce made his way towards Stiles. "Well you see Stiles," out of nowhere Bruce was holding a dagger inches away from Stiles neck causing the boy to jump and take a large intake of breath, "I could care less." Bruce removed the knife from the teen's neck and took a few steps back. "Are you scared Stiles?" He plainly asked.

"No," Stiles answered without hesitation. Bruce observed the boy for a few seconds before smirking; Stiles hadn't fidgeted under his gaze once.

"You're a good liar," Bruce commented. "You do it a lot," Stiles fidgeted slightly in his seat. "You're scared Stiles, no matter how much you tell yourself otherwise. You're only human." Stiles visibly slouched in his chair.

"Do you plan on offering me something that would make me inhuman, because I've already got that offer and have turned it down," Stiles paused to look directly at Bruces eyes before continuing with stubbornness clear in his voice. "On top of that, I'm pretty sure you're_ human _too?"

Bruce continued to smile. "I can't give you supernatural powers but I can help you level the ground." Stiles didn't respond. "You already know that your mother was an Argent thereby making you one." Stiles eyes widened in anger, but he was stopped when he opened his mouth to yell at the man guilty of mentioning his mother, "Don't interrupt" Bruce barked. "I'm a hunter too Stiles and I'm not here to kill your beloved werewolves, I'm here to fulfill a promise." Stiles seemed to calm and listen to the others words with curiosity. "I knew your mother, she was a gifted women and when we were young we had promised to protect each other, sadly I broke this promise and have regret it ever since." Stiles seemed to slump and weaken at the mention of his mother's murder. Bruce smirked inwardly glad all he would have to do is lie about his mother and Stiles would be putty in his hands. "You look a lot like your mother," Bruce didn't lie, Stiles truly resembled his mother. Especially his eyes.

"What's the point of this? What do you want with me?" Stiles turned to look around at his surroundings again and frowned deeper. "Why am I tied to a friggin chair when all you wanted was a chat about the past?" Bruce frowned for the first time that evening in response to others sudden outburst. It seemed like simply lying wouldn't cause Stiles to at least begin trusting him.

"The point is that I want to take the fear you constantly feel and change it into confidence. I want to give you the knowledge and the weaponry to survive without constantly being afraid, constantly being told you're only _human_." Bruce stood straight in front of the frustrated boy and looked at him straight in the yes. "Don't you want that?"

"I'm not becoming a hunter." Stiles stated plainly.

"I didn't ask you to become one," Bruce huffed, "I asked you if you were tired of being scared? I asked you if you want to change that, because I can do that Stiles but only if you want." Stiles seemed to be in deep thought. For some reason saying no to this offer seemed a lot harder than when he denied Peter. There were more pro than cons running through his head, as long as he kept it a secret Derek and Scott wouldn't be angry. Stiles could finally get rid of the constant fear of being weak and useless. There were more werewolves showing up in Beacon Hills, more evil and danger. Stiles wasn't sure he could survive this time even with Derek. Derek was another problem; the man would be completely heartbroken if he found out that after their previous fight his boyfriend was being trained as a hunter. The thing was Stiles was tired of having to be protected, comforted by the man, even Allison had more strength than Stiles and he was sick of it. With only a slight hesitation and quiver in his voice Stiles made up his mind and answered.

"Yes"

Bruce turned away from Stiles and smiled, "Then let's begin, get out that chair as fast as possible." Bruce stated while walking towards the exit of the warehouse.

"What the hell!" Stiles yelled in frustration and slight fear. That _bastard_ was not going to just leave him there!

"Take this," Bruce handed the dagger to Stiles "I'll be outside." Bruce opened the door and let a slight breeze blow past them all before turning to face Stiles one more time, "the trick is to stay calm and concentrate." He said those words than exited the building without glancing in Stiles direction again. Stiles struggled at first trying to undo the knot franticly, the dagger fumbled around in his hands and he was sure he had almost cut himself numerous amount of times. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind, the most nagging one of them all was to just yell out for Derek. Stiles continued to struggle frustration ragging through this body. He was tired of cowering crying for help but he didn't know what else to do, apart from talking his enemies to death Stiles had no other defence. After struggling for what felt like forever, and when nothing was working Stiles clamed and cleared his mind for the first time in his life. Without realising it Stiles had found his way out of his bonds in the matter of 30 minutes, the sweet release was something that he would enjoy later. He immediately jumped out of the chair and ran after Bruce with the dagger still in hand. Bruce had his back facing away from Stiles; he seemed to be writing something down on his phone, completely enveloped in the screen. Stiles threw the dagger pass the man's in a show of defiance, the dagger shook in the trunk of an oak tree by Bruce. This man may have been able to get Stiles to agree with his plans, but Stiles was not going to follow the man blindly. He wanted to make sure Bruce understood that.

Bruce's eyes bulged behind his sunglasses for a mere second before smiling. Stiles was truly talented, He hadn't expected him to get out so fast. At this rate Bruce's plans would begin and Stiles would help him do it all. "Nice throw," Bruce said sarcastically.

"It was luck," Stiles responded. Bruce stood beside the other and pats him on his shoulder in a sign of congratulations.

"It's time I take you home. I'll see you next week, that's when we'll really begin."

"No kidnapping fiasco next time. I'll drive here and walk in without being jumped, thank you very much." Bruce didn't react or respond to Stiles slightly sarcastic retort he simply turned away and made his way to his car hidden behind a thicket of trees. He reached into his pocket and held out Stiles phone.

"Good night," and with that Bruce was gone and stiles was left to really think about he agreed to.

"I'm so screwed." He muttered to himself before making his way to his Jeep then home.

-Line Break-

A mile away from Stiles, Alison was going through the same thing. Her father had a moment of insanity and after kidnapping her from a gas station tied her to a chair and put on some sort speech that terrified her further. She wanted to be strong, no longer fearing what would walk into Beacon Hills next, but when her father left her there tied to a chair with nothing but an arrow head she felt the fear again. It was crippling, causing her movements to stutter about and miss the rope by a far. It took her a while to calm down and use her skills to get out; she made it out in an hour and a half. Apparently that was a great time compared to average hunters, this comment raised her confidence slightly but she still just wanted to get home and sleep.

-Line Break-

Derek felt uneasy this evening. It's as though someone was on his territory yet not, but now that Derek had two territories he wasn't sure which one his gut was warning him about. He prayed to god that Stiles was okay, because to him Stiles was his only.

**And thus ends today's chapter! Hope you liked it and I hope I get more feedback than last chapter, comments are greatly welcomed. My birthday is on Friday so im going to try and updated again as a birthday present to all my readers! **

**Luv,**

**LuvinLavi**


End file.
